Darkness and Light's love
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: She longed for him, He longed for her, Another longed for another male and vis versa. A sister returns from a hunt to bring our favorite Sky knight and his Navigator together and her best friend, to her knight in shining Amor or wallop. PXA, DAxMC
1. Chapter 1

Me" This brought up by the person who said it was possible for Dark ace and Cyclonis to betray each other. The servant and master thing. Here, is a story dedicated to that… yet, it's still a PiperXAerrow pairing. Also a Dark Ace and Cyclonis Pairing.

Piper: Saphire does not own the storm hawks and will start her story now.

In the darkness she lay asleep dreaming of the Atmos all kneeling at her feet, Surrendering to her, Master Cyclonis, and Dark Ace praising her work.

"Master, you have done a wonderful job bringing the Atmos to its knees. I love you." Dark Ace whispered to her. She turns around and was about to kiss him when she was rudely awoken by a knocking on her door.

"Ugh… just when things were getting good." She moaned as she arouse from her bed, throwing back the red and black covers revealing her black silk nightgown. She pulled on her cloak to protect herself from the cold. She opened the heavy wooden door to see Dark Ace standing in the door way, fully dressed.

"This had better be good. It's 3 in the morning." She hissed after glancing at the clock.

"Sorry Master. There's been a disturbance in the south corridor and it was just natural to alert you and make sure that you are awake if it were a storm hawk so they don't kill you." Dark Ace explained. Master Cyclonis narrowed her eyes and glared at a shadow that flitted across the hall and froze. It was a female form of shadow.

" It's a female. That's all to clear." Master lowered her voice to a whisper. "Who ever they are, they are just around the corner."

Dark Ace turned around and carefully and quietly made his way over to the corner and tackled the intruder. He brought forth a Silver haired girl with green eyes much like Aerrow's. She wore a silver outfit with long sleeve and a dip that went just above her bra. A silver squrt ended just above her knees two inches above her silver knee high boots.

"You again. Your that Pesky Sky knight's Sister. You are clearly asking to be killed. Kill her Ace." Master Cyclonis ordered.

"It will be done Master." Dark ace answered bowing his head in respect and untold love before grabbing the girl around her neck and pulled her to the dungeons.

"You idiotic girl. I've taught both you and your brother a lesson and neither had learned. How about I just kill you?" The girl looked at him.

"Sure, If you can caught me. "She exclaimed with a devilish grin and her eyes glittering just before she kicked him weakly in the shin and flipped over his arm twisting it and running down the hallway with quick speed. She jumped onto a silver skimmer and flew off into the night before Dark Ace could get up.

With Piper—

She lay asleep in her bed, buried underneath blue covers and dreamed of her sky knight.

"Aerrow," She sighed in her dream as she watched the sunrise with him as they ate grapes and leaned against each other.

"I think a sunset is more romantic." Aerrow whispered to her.

"I disagree. It signifies the end of the light and beginning of the darkness. Kinda like the end love and beginning of heart break." Piper whispered back.

"Good point. You now what's more beautiful than a sunset or a sunrise?" He asked as he looked into her orange eyes.

"What?" She asked looking into his emerald eyes lovingly.

"You." He whispered just before he started to lean in to kiss her. A sudden alarm awoke her backing her bang her fist against the wall in anger.

"Oh come on! IT couldn't wait 5 minutes? It's 3: 30 in the morning and my dream was getting good." She complained before getting up and get dressed. She opened her door and raced out of her room toward the bridge and crashed right into Aerrow as he came out of his room.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed as she started to rise to her feet after falling back. Aerrow offered her his hand and he pulled her up when she took it. After letting it go the raced to the bridge. Stork was already checking the condor status.

"The condor is Fine but there's a well armed Skimmer heading our way so we not be fine." The alarms suddenly stopped blaring. A sudden voice came through the radio.

"May I land on your ship? I need to land before my skimmer crashes. I am almost out of fuel." The voice said. IT was a female's voice that was soft like a cat's fur and sweet like honey.

"First who are you?" Stork commanded.

"My Name's Aria." The voice replied back.

"Tell her she can come aboard. She doesn't sound dangerous." Aerrow ordered.

"Our sky knight has said you may land. "Stork said wearily into the radio.

"Thank you." The voice replied back before a skimmer engine was heard and shrieking tires as they skidded and crashed landing on it's side and dumping it's driver on the runway. Aerrow and Piper raced through the ship to make sure the new arrival was all right. They found a girl with long silver hair and green eyes standing and straightening her outfit. Her silver nails littered in the moonlight.

" I'm sorry if I scratched anything." She said as she heard them approached.

"Are you alright? It doesn't matter if you scratched anything we are more worried about wither or not your okay." Aerrow exclaimed as he walked around the skimmer which lay on it's side and pretty dented. The visitor still hadn't turned around to face Aerrow and the now gathering Storm Hawks. Radar screeched and ran up to her and jumped on the girls shoulder before rubbing up against her neck.

"Hi there. You look just like my brother's pet." She said scratching Radar behind the ears. " Just like Radar."

"Um… His name is ….Aria ( Air- re- a)?" The girl turned and faced the Storm hawks showing off her green eyes.

"Aerrow?" She asked as she studied the boy." AERROW!" She ran toward him and hugged him.

"Aria! It's been what? 10 years since you left home?" Aerrow exclaimed. Piper knew who the girl was but the others didn't.

"Yeah. My gosh you've grown. You're what 5 foot 10? 6 foot?" Aria guessed. She turned to Piper." Piper!" Piper hugged Aria.

"So, did you succeed on your mission to be the Atmos's Best Stealth fighter?"

"No… sadly. I just barely escaped with my life from Master Cyclonis. I wanted to kill her in her sleep, dang her Talons, I hadn't predicted so many. One of them caught sight of me and alerted the Dark Ace and he awoke Master Cyclonis. She saw my shadow as I made my way toward her room. She pointed it out to Dark Ace and he nearly took me out. I did however outsmart the Atmos's greatest herbal teacher."

"Nice, and why did you even go to Cyclonia without back up? And another question, how did you get away?"

"I don't have a team to start with, and two, because I was hired to take her out soon by the Sky knight council. Many Sky knights have been killed by dark Ace's hands this past month than ever. Master Cyclonis is getting desperate and it's showing. According to my talon traitor Her next move is to take over Terra Hallow, which is covered, in cursed trees. From those trees if she makes a door out of them a curse is awoken. You walk through that door and your worst fear comes to life and you have to fight it or you'll forever fall under a spell and only be released by someone else defeating their worst fear. However, Her plan is wrong. The wood will do that yes but you can always walk right back out of the door and be fine."

"Huh?" Piper looked so confused until she caught up.

"OH!" She exclaimed.

"Any way, Aria this is my team, Junko, Finn and stork. Guys this is my sister Aria." Aerrow introduced.

"Hi." Stork greeted with a twitching eye.

"What's up?" Junko greeted smiling.

"Chick I cha. So, you're a stealth fighter, how awesome." Aria started to giggle then laugh.

"Girls." Finn groaned rolling his eyes. Because he rolled his eyes, Finn missed the twinkle in Aria's eye as she watched him. Her laugh to him sounded like bells but she was laughing at him.

"Aria, I'm going to ask you why you went to Cyclonia without back up?" Aerrow asked her.

"I have no team." Aria repeated.

" You still could have gone out and asked a team to help you out." Aerrow told her.

" hey, just because just about every squadron in the whole Atoms knows who I am does not mean they would be willing to help me through Cyclonia. I have to make another attempt soon or the whole atoms will go up in flames with Cyclonis's plan."

"We'll help you." Piper told Aria causing the girl to look at her.

"Really?"

"Sure, you're a gymnastics pro, an herbs master, and a crystal genius. My planning skills, Aerrow's Stealth and speed plus Finn's sharp shooter skills plus Junko's Strength and storks Paranoia we'll make a success strike. We might not defeat Cyclonis but we will at least leave her and her talons marked." Piper slammed her fist down into her hand and smirked.

"You can make the plans. You always do from what I hear. You guys are known all across the Atmos. More people more know about Piper and Aerrow than the rest of you but still, You guys are famous. Piper makes the plans, Aerrow agrees with them, Stork makes his objections, and you all carry it out and change it here and there going through danger and reeking chaos. Zero vis landing? Who came up with that idea and wh did you guys carry that out?"

"Because it's just our style." Piper exclaimed.

"Harrier is going to kill me. So will his sister.

With Harrier—

"SAPHIRE!" Harrier yelled as he walked across the house with an irritated scowl. Saphire slide down the railing. Saphire had blue eys and smooth brown hair. She wore a silver mini dress and silver sandled heels.

"What's up?" She asked as she hopped off the railing and walked toward the door picking up a silver purse and a blue cell phone her way.

"What's up? What's up?" Harrier shouted his voice raising. " What in Atmos's name are you wearing?"

"My outfit for a party. Nina's Sister is pregnant. 2 months after the wedding and she's already pregnant. I have already dropped off the present. What is it so I can go. The party is just down the street if you need me."

"What did you do… with the cheese?" Harrier asked. Saphire laughed making her silver dangling earrings swing in a circle on her ears.

"You yelled… just to ask me that?" She laughed before opening her cell phone to check the time. " It's on the top shelf of the fridge. Oh dear, if I don't get a move on I'll be late. Later Harrier. "And with that she walked out of the door after grabbing a little wrapped box in silver.

"Bye. Where's the phone? Gotta call Starling." He said looking for the phone.

Me: Did any of you catch any of the hintings?

Piper: how many were there?

Me :Two I think. Or was it three? Oh well, they are there. Review people!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Light's and Darkness's love. I do not own the storm hawks, now on with the story.

Piper: These are way too short.

Me: I said now on with the story.

Aria paced from one side of the bridge to the other as Piper whispered to Aerrow. He nodded in agreement.

"I like that idea." He whispered a little too loudly.

"If Aerrow likes it, it's clearly trouble." Stork said. Aerrow and Piper glared from their positions at the table.

"How is walking through Terra Hallow's woods asking for trouble?" Piper asked.

"The trees come to life at night and they will wipe you if you come near." Piper winced.

"I told you that was a bad idea Piper. But your second thought I like." Aerrow told her.

"Okay, than ho w is walking through the trees of Cyclonia's loving willows asking for trouble?" Piper asked smirking.

"Oh, now that is a good idea." Stork exclaimed.

"Cyclonian willow trees work as spied for the sky knight council and they grow bright pink blossoms. They are soo pretty. If you walk through those, no one will see you. The trees will cover you front, back, over your head, and to your sides. That's how I got in." Aerrow smiled.

"In a zero vis landing near those trees and leave them there in the woods and walk from there. Supposed to be a door there. Sneak in through there and ruin supplies. A Cyclonian traitor told me that if those supplies in that room the door lead to go bad…Cyclonia would be weakened for a month before they can get the next shipment of food. If we take out their crystals, They will be weakened for quite some time." Piper said.

"And if we wake the weapons, trash the skimmers, they will be pretty much useless." Aerrow finished.

"Now, there an assignment for every one. Stork get's to take apart skimmers with Finn's help. Junko can take on the food. I will get the Crystal's With Aria's help and replace them with lechers. Aerrow and Radar will trash the weapons room and finish rendering them useless. Then we will all meet in the trees and retreat. We got to the Sky knight council and we plot with the other teams how to Finish Cyclonia's demise." Piper explained.

"I like the plan." Aerrow exclaimed as Piper smiled. She was proud of her fairly simple plan. Finn smiled.

"Cool, I get to trash stuff." Finn said. Aria snickered.

"Figures… it's Finn." Aria murmured under her breath. She'd heard a lot about Finn from Harrier and the Absolute Zeros. She'd heard about the things her brother and his 'girlfriend' Piper has done.

"Hey, we should probably grab another team as back up. "Aria said. " You never know when someone is like going to wake up and kidnap someone because they are alone or something." Aria said. Aerrow looked up at her.

"Look who's talking? You went to Cyclonia without back up. You went alone. I'm not stupid enough to do that." Aerrow said.

" Yet you're stupid enough to jump off you're skimmer in the air and let yourself fall. That would be a stupid move if Radar couldn't fly." Aria exclaimed, glaring at Aerrow. Aerrow merely glared back at his sister.

"At least I'm smart enough not to do that with out Radar being able to fly." Aerrow exclaimed.

"Can you two please stop arguing like an old married couple? If you don't stop… it will lead us to a long… terrible… and might I add horrible… doom." Stork grumbled. Piper and Aerrow rolled their eyes.

"Oh yeah, Saphire is going to kill me.

Meanwhile on Terra Rex with Saphire.

"Hey Saphire! Pass the silver present!" A tall pregnant lady called. The pregnant lady had silver hair and purple eyes. She was tall and about 23. She was about 7 months pregnant and extremely excited about her first child as well as nervous.

"Alright Olivia!" Saphire exclaimed picking up a big silver package. Olivia picked up the card that was taped to it.

"'Exciting new fortunes await you…'" Olivia read on the front cover before opening it and reading the inside. " 'And one of those fortunes is the joy from what lays inside you. Congratulations on your first child. I hope it is a healthy young child. Love Aria.' Awe… that is soo sweet."

"Where is Aria?" A lady asked.

"On a mission to take out Cyclonia. She had planed on either have suggested by now or been caught and escaped and here. I wonder what went wrong?" Olivia worried.

"Hey, Don't worry, She's probably fine. I'll ask Harrier to send out word she's missing and someone will tell us she's fine and where she is." Saphire exclaimed. " Now open the present."

Olivia obeys and started to pull off the silver wrapping paper. Inside lay a cradle with ribbons and bear with a mobile that had rainbows, ponies, unicorns, and a little bear. Inside the cradle was a rabbit's fur teddy bear hand made by Aria.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful. Aria must have outdone herself to make this." Olivia gasped as she reads little note.

"This note say she made this for the baby. I told her 4 weeks ago it was a girl and she said ' better start working on the nursery then.' Oh my god. When she returns from her mission she is getting a big hug." Olivia exclaimed.

"Open mine next!" Starling exclaimed. Her cell phone rang at the moment. " Open as I take this call." Starling stood and handed Olivia a purple package before walking into the next room to take the call.

"Hello?" Starling said into the phone before walking into the next room.

"'To the mother to be, and a for a baby girl…'"Olivia opened the card. "' you'll find better comfort and happiness once the package is out. Congratulations.'" Olivia opened the package and found a Baby's dress on the inside.

"Awe…" The girls gasped. Starling walked into the room with a worried look on her face.

"I gotta go. Harrier and the rest of a bunch of squadrons were called. The storm hawks have gone missing. They were supposed to Meet up with Harrier an hour ago and it hasn't happened. The storm hawks we last reported seen about a mile away from Terra rex and is now gone. I'm sure they are fine but I gotta help Harrier."

"Thank you for the gift and coming Starling." Olivia said standing up, being careful not to bump into anything She and Starling hugged and kissed each other on the cheeks like girls do. Starling turned to Saphire.

"Saphire, your brother says to stay here and not leave the Terra." Starling said.

"But why? What If wanna look for the storm hawks too huh?1 What if I-" Saphire started to protest.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger, your brother will hurt you." Starling said holding her hands up in defense. " I'll you guys later."

"Bye Starling!" A bunch of Females called. Starling Waved and left.

"The storm hawks are missing eh? It doesn't seem right. I'm sure they are up to something." Olivia said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Open my gift!" Saphire exclaimed picking up a small blue package.

Meanwhile, back with the storm hawks-

Piper sat on the sofa as Stork headed toward Cyclonia.

"Why do I feel like we are forgetting something?" She asked suddenly. Aerrow looked at her as she looked up from the book she was reading. 'Forbidden lovers' the title was. The book as about a Sky knight, Terence, and his Tactics officer, Mora, and how they weren't aloud to be together, forbidden by their parents and the secret love they had for one another. Piper, Aria, and Saphire simply adored the book since it was filled with action, romance, and suspense.

"Because we probably are. It probably has something to do with another squadron." Aerrow exclaimed looked back down to the book he was reading behind a secret cover. The book cover said ' 50 ways to kick a Cyclonians butt' but the real book's title was ' how to wow a female'.

"OMG! We were supposed to meet with the Rex guardians! That's what we forgot!" Piper shrieked jumping up from her seat and running to the radio. She flipped a switch only to have it flipped back down by Aerrow.

"Piper. We are in Cyclonian Territory. They might intercept our message." Aerrow hissed. Piper sighed and returned to her seat.

"Your right. They will probably not be worried and just think we said screw them, forgot or ditched them." Piper murmured as Aria leaned over the edge of the sofa from the back.

"Uh… Piper… the first one and the last one were basically the same thing." Aria exclaimed. Piper half glared half smiled.

"Okay miss technical." Piper exclaimed. Stork turned around from drive the condor.

"W-we're here." He exclaimed shaking nervously. Aerrow, Aria, and Piper nodded and headed off toward their skimmers and fetch Finn and Junko. Piper hopped onto her heliscooter and revved it, half challenging Aerrow and signaling she was ready. Aria laughed and took off with the others close behind her.

Meanwhile with Starling-

"Harrier I'm sure they are fine! Aria is probably fine." Starling said, placing her hand on Harrier's shoulder.

"And what if they're not? What if all the 7 of them are in a cell on Cyclonia? How do we know they're not dead? We don't know anything! How can we-"

"Harrier!" Starling yelled. " Calm down. You freaking out is not going to help us find them. We just use a tracker to find them."

"Sorry, I can't let the Atmos lose the greatest squadron again. The first set of storm hawks vanish because of Dark Ace's betrayal and if Atmos loses the second set of storm hawks… We may never win." Harrier sighed as he sat down on a chair.

"Harrier…" Starling sat down next to him on a chair with a swan carved into it I'm sorry starling but… the Dark Ace was never beaten until Aerrow, Piper, and the others came along. He was never beaten. He won against every sky knight, took prisoners, killed innocents, and did other terrible things. I just don't think I will be able to stand losing them because the Atmos will fall."

"Harrier… we will find them." Starling told him with a confident look on her face. Harrier nodded and went back to sending out calls to see if the Storm Hawks pick up or if someone has seen them.

With Saphire-

"I'll see you later!" Saphire called waving to the rest of the girls as the baby shower ended.

"Bye Saphire! Tell Harrier I said hi!" A tall female with blue hair called.

"I will Tina!" Saphire called over the shoulder as she walked up her walk way. Saphire opened her front door and set her purse down and realized it was extremely dark in the room. She shrugged and walked across the tile of the entry way and onto the carpet of the living room. She heard Harrier sigh from the kitchen. She walked into the room to see Starling sitting at the table staring off into space as Harrier sat there with his chin on the table. Saphire walked toward them, her heels making a clacking noise.

"What's wrong? "Saphire asked opening the fridge to pull out a slice of cake for herself. " You guys want some cake?" She then asked.

"No thanks Saphire." Harrier murmured, sounding depressed and worried.

"Yes, please." Starling said softly. Saphire pulled out another slice and gave it to Starling with a fork. She grabbed her slice and a fork before sitting down at the table.

"What's wrong?" Saphire asked yet a again.

"We've heard no word from the storm hawks or any thing about their where abouts from other squadrons. All the other squadrons have said 'no, we haven't seen them.'. Same thing goes with Aria." Starling sighed taking a bite of her cake.

"I hope they are alright. Atmos won't be able to with stand losing another squadron lost." Saphire sighed.

"That's what I said." Harrier murmured.

Back the storm hawks-

The storm Hawks and Aria landed among some trees and parked their rides.

"Alright guys. You remember the plan?" Everyone nodded before Aerrow continued. " good. Let's fly." The storm Hawks ran off into the woods as the willow light the way with their shining pink blossoms that seemed to glow. Near the edge of the woods Piper found a tree with blue blossoms instead of pink.

"This tree has blue blossoms instead of pink. Why?" Piper asked, looking towards the others.

"According to one of the Cyclonian traitors, that tree is blue instead of pink because it was planted decades ago by a woman named Aura Cyclonis, Cyclonis's ancestor 4 generations back. She was sweet and caring, and won't hurt a fly. She helped other terras and never dreamed of conquering them. However, she fell ill with cancer and the tree is blue in memory of her. Her son however, took over terras when he took over her reingh and his excuse was it was his mothers wish because the terras did not help her when she needed help when they actually attempted to help her but she merely said ' it's my time to go.'

"Master Cyclonis merely follows in her father's foot steps because she was raised that way. She was raised evil, she was abused and she followed, yet she has a weakness for children because she believes if you are nice to a child, they become loyal to you. But the trees here all turn blue the day Aura died. Every year another tree is planted in memory of Aura because that's what Aura did from when she was 4 to when she died. Even when she barely had any strength to walk, she would plant one."

"You really know some serious history." Piper told Aria. Aria shrugged.

"I studied it." Aria exclaimed. They walked toward the doors and opened it and crept into the dark to do their jobs.

Me: Evil aren't I…. Leaving you hanging.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I returned for the day…. I return for a year… I return to take your life… isn't that the strangest poem you've ever heard?

Piper: (stares) I don't get it.

Me: Neither do I.

Piper: Then why'd you write it?

Me: I didn't. My brother did.

Aerrow :I thought your brother was sick with a cold and a fever.

Me: He is.

Piper: Saphire does not own the storm hawks but she does own Aria and Saphire. Now can we go on with the story?

Me: You forgot Tina…. And the other girls at the baby shower from last chapter.

Piper: Expect Starling, She owned everyone else there.

Me: Thank you. Now on with the story.

Aria crept into the dark, quiet, sleeping Palace of Cyclonia, where not a thing stirred, even the guards who were supposed to be guarding and keeping an eye out for intruders like her and the storm hawks, were asleep.

"Let's go storm Hawks." Aerrow whispered and everyone but the two girls left the room and crept down the hallway. Piper looked around the room and noticed that Cyclonia was already low on crystals since they were draining the charges so fast on using them to take out sky knights and their squadrons at a very unsteady pace.

"Looks like we don't have much to do." Piper exclaimed in a low whisper. Aria opened a crate and then another.

"Piper, these are both less than half empty." Aria whispered. Piper went and opened another crate and pulled out one crystal.

"I think that most these crates are low or empty. We could probably take them in a few crates." Piper whispered back after opening a crate and finding it empty. " Catch!" Piper threw the crystal in her hand to Aria who caught it and placed it in a crate and emptied the other crate into the other, placing each crystal down quietly to make sure she didn't make any noise.

Piper went poking through more crates and found either one crystal or none in them. She finally came to a crate that was half full of blazers. Piper put it by the door with the other crate and walked out the door and down the hall with Aria close behind her in hope of being able to help one of the guys. Aria and Piper found stork in the room of skimmers, with a large assortment of skimmer parts on the floor. Half of the room's floor was covered with skimmer parts to be honest.

"Stork! Need a hand?" Piper asked walking into the room. The merb was moving an incredible speed and was taking apart skimmer after skimmer. Aria watched in amazement.

"Nope. I'm done." The merb said half a minute later. He wandered up the hall toward a room that Junko and Finn were in, silently destroying the weapons, taking them apart and putting it back together wrong. Aria snickered as she watched Junko sit on a pile of spears and a quiet squeaking of the metal bending was heard.

"Well, you boys look you've got things under control. Junko, I thought you were taking care of the food?" Piper exclaimed quietly. Junko burped with his mouth shut so it wasn't real loud.

"Already done. It was good." Junko whispered as Finn took apart a bow and then a crossbow. Piper and Aria walked down the hall to the last room and found Aerrow in it. Aerrow was sticking lechers in different weapons and breaking the others that weren't powered by crystals as Radar buried the arrows in the carpet. Aria's eye's narrowed as she noticed a shadow down the hall. She slowly crept down the hallway, with Finn staring after her as he and Junko walking out of the room they were in to trash weapons.

The shadow moved. Aria tackled the shadow's owner.

"Get off me Aria!" a female's voice hissed.

"Gina!" Aria exclaimed. She hugged the female. Gina was tall with a curvy and skinny figure with hazel eyes and gold colored hair.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought you were master Cyclonis." Aria hissed. Gina snickered.

"You'd better get out of here. There are talons doing a search of the place. One of the Talons caught sight of someone walking into the palace and alerted the Dark Ace and he is heading off to reawake Master Cyclonis who is getting pretty . She didn't get her sleep this morning and she wants tonight's sleep. Get out of here before Ace finds you." Aria nodded as Gina spoke.

"Alright, guys let's go." Aerrow whispered walking out the door that lead to the crystal's room and picked up the crate by the door.

"Later Gina." Aria exclaimed hugging her friend and running after Aerrow and was closely followed closely by the others. Radar scampered ahead of Aerrow and hopped onto the skimmer and sat down on his co-pilot seat. The others climbed onto their rides and took off. A siren went off as a Talon caught sight of them.

"It's the Storm Hawks!" Someone yelled.

"No it's not! There are too many of the them to be the Storm Hawks!" Another person yelled. The storm Hawks landed on the condor and Piper harmonized a velocity crystal with the other crystals and hit a little button and the condor took off at a very fast speed and less than an hour later they were near terra Rex.

"Terra Rex? It's the Storm Hawks. Do we have permission to land?" Aerrow said into the radio.

"Get your butt down here." Starling's voice hissed over the radio.

"Starling. Yes you permission to land and some explaining to do." Harrier's voice exclaimed. Saphire's voice could be heard in the background.

"Hey look. They Finally send word. Told you they were fine." Aria laughed as she heard Saphire. Stork landed the condor as found Harrier and Starling standing near where they landed.

"Where were you?!" Harrier yelled.

" Saphire! Check out the crystals we snatched!" Aria yelled. Saphire smiled and ran up to her friend. Aria showed her the two crates of crystals.

"Where in the world did you get these?" Saphire exclaimed studying the crystals. Piper stood next to her.

"Cyclonia." Piper told her.

"You're kidding!" Saphire exclaimed.

"Yep. Piper's plan was awesome. My mission nearly got me killed so I landed on their ship and Piper made a plan and we followed it, ruining Weapons, food, and Skimmers as well as snatching Crystals. Cyclonia has been having trouble which is why Cyclonis has been attempting to kill and conquer so much this month." Aria explained as Aerrow jumped off the runway and landed next to group of talking females.

"Sorry we never showed up." Aerrow apologized. " We ran into my sister and a few other things hit us including a new mission so we kinda forgot to send word we were busy and by time someone remembered we were in Cyclonian Territory."

"Well, you guys are alive." Harrier exclaimed. Starling still half glared.

"And they did succeed in giving half the Atmos a heart attack because no one knows where they went." Starling growled.

"Well, we had fun Starling." Aria exclaimed.

"Fair enough."

Meanwhile back on Cyclonia—

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE OUT OF SUPPLIES!" Master Cyclonis shrieked as her talons cringed as someone gave her a status report.

"W-we … a-are… out… o-of f-food… a-and t-the weapons a-are… trashed. Master." A talon exclaimed nervously, shaking in his shoes.

"And the skimmers are all in pieces." Another added with a little more confidence.

"WHAT?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" She continued to shriek.

" A squadron came last night while we slept and destroyed our weapons, stole what was left of our stolen crystals, did something to our food, and took apart the skimmers, Master." A young female talon told her, bowing. " But, I know a good place where we can replenish our supplies. It'll be very easy to conquer them. Our food comes in today and we have a technician who can repair our skimmers. Then we can attack terra tranqua, which is known for it's innocent people and unarmed ness. They have a temple filled with crystals which will allow us to go out and conquer more terras."

"Of course." Master Cyclonis exclaimed, calming down as she watched the female green haired talon. " Lara, your plan pleases me and we will use it. Keep this up and you will prove yourself worthy of a promotion."

" Yes master." The talon exclaimed, her gray eyes danced with pleasure. This is Lara, Master Cyclonis's loyal poodle. Lara bowed and walked out of the room with the other talons. Lara smiled as she fit together a plan to become more powerful in rank, and become more powerful than Dark Ace, then make Dark Ace, her puppy and lover. Lara sighed dreamily as she say down in her room. She opened a photo album and on the first page was a picture of dark ace.

"Fear not my love, you will be mine Dark Ace." She murmured.

With Saphire, Aria, Starling, and Piper—

The 4 girls stood there watching the guys play Sky pong (ping pong) in Harrier's basement. Piper sat down on the sofa as Saphire went and grabbed some sodas. Aria sat on the arm of the sofa as Harrier and Aerrow continue to bat the ball to the other side. Junko and Finn stood across from Piper and Aria, also watching the two sky knights play. Starling sat down finally next to Piper.

"So… you Aerrow's girl?" Starling asked in a hushed voice. Piper looked at her.

"I wish." Piper answered as Saphire handed her a soda. Sky root beer (root beer). " You any sky knight's girl?"

"Yeah, Harrier's. We've been dating about 4 months." Starling told her as Saphire handed her a soda. " Thanks Saphire."

"Yeah, She and Harrier have been pretty quiet about their relationship. I didn't find out until their 21st date." Saphire exclaimed sitting on the other arm.

Flash back

Saphire walked down the hallway following a sound of a kiss.

"Love you Harrier." Starling's voice exclaimed from the living room. Saphire stuck her head into the room to find Harrier and Starling standing close together, his arms around her waist and Her arms around his neck.

"I love you two starling." He said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Holy cow!" Saphire yelled tripping over her foot.

End flash back.

"I remember how you tripped. Now did you trip over shock or something else?" Starling asked laughing as she sipped her soda.

"From shock. It's not everyday you see your old brother kissing someone. " Saphire said extremely loudly which caused Harrier to mess up.

"What are you talking about?" Harrier asked his sister as he turned to face her. " And I am not old."

" I'm talking about the day I found you kissing Starling in the living room. She remembered how I tripped over my shoes from shock. Like I said, it's not every day you find my older brother kissing someone." Saphire Smiled as Junko and Finn started laughing.

"And how was this brought up?" Harrier asked, his face becoming slightly flushed.

"Starling asked Piper if she had a sky knight to call her own. Okay not exactly but I'll be nice and not embarrass Piper or Starling." Harrier snickered as He caught his sister's hint. Aerrow started another round and watched the ball and Harrier carefully.

"Hey Aerrow! You got a female yet?" Starling asked making Aerrow mess up. Harrier snickered.

"No. I can barely find a female who won't mind me disappearing to fight Cyclonia." Aerrow said as Harrier snickered.

"I know one!" Aria exclaimed.

"You?" Finn asked before getting shoot by a rubber band.

"No…"

"I know someone." Starling exclaimed. " Piper wouldn't." Aerrow messed up again and missed the ball, making Harrier snicker as Piper blushed and elbowed Starling.

"Starling." Piper hissed as Aria snuck up behind them with an ice cube in her hand. She dropped it down Starling's shirt making Starling jump and shriek.

"Cold!" She shrieked as the ice cube fell to the floor. " Aria!"

Aria roared with laughter, messing both Harrier and Aerrow. Starling attempted to get Aria but Aria dodged with skill and grace. Or not so much grace when she fell onto her butt when she tripped over a shoe that was on the floor (Saphire's). Piper sat there staring at Aerrow with a starry eyed look. Saphire snapped her Fingers in front of Piper's face making her jump.

"You come with me. You two come too." Saphire commanded pulling Piper to the steps and then up them. Aria and Starling followed as the guys returned to their game of sky pong before moving on to play a different game.

Saphire pulled Piper into the room as Aria ran up the stairs with Starling close behind. Once all four girls were in Saphire's Room Saphire closed the door and sat down on the vanity table's chair as Piper sat on the blue hanging chair in the middle of the room. Starling sat on the bed as Aria pounced on a bean bag.

"Girls, we have a bad case of puppy love here." Saphire exclaimed, referring to Piper.

"Who's got it?" Piper asked.

"You. And you've got it bad. Don't think I didn't see you staring all starry eyed at Aerrow. I saw you." Saphire exclaimed. Piper blushed. Starling got up and put her hand on Piper's shoulder.

"Piper, the only cure to puppy love is to get the courage to say you like him to his face or move on. But you've got it sooo bad, moving on just might not be possible. which means you gotta get the guts to tell him." Starling told her.

"Or have someone find out if he like you. He probably does, I mean who wouldn't like you. Your funny, smart, loyal, funny, caring, sweet, and so much more." Aria exclaimed.

"He still wouldn't like me that way for his life." Piper stated spinning the swing around in a circle. Saphire smirked.

"Wanna bet?" She asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"Yeah… I do."

"Okay, If Aerrow likes you, you find a way to set me up with Junko. If you win…I'll give you my favorite pair of boots."

"Your knee high sapphire colored boots made of leather and sky shark skin?" Piper asked.

"Yep, and a set of fish netting stockings that will probably make Aerrow fall for you." Saphire exclaimed.

"Deal. How you going to prove yourself wrong?" Piper asked.

"I'll ask Finn. You can hid in the bathroom and I'll be right outside with Finn."

"I don't trust Finn. I'll just set you up with Junko. Finn will probably lie." Piper exclaimed. Saphire glared.

"UGH! I give up." Saphire walked into her closet and pushed a button and from her ceiling fell a bar attached to these two chains. She grabbed the bar and swung onto it and hung by her legs, her hair touching the floor. Finn walked into the door at that moment. Saphire shrieked and fell to the floor.

"Sorry. I have a question, Harrier said it is possible for Piper to Like Aerrow but I said Piper can't love period. What does Piper say?" Piper raised an eyebrow and then narrowed her eyes, realizing that she was being bet off of. She growled.

"I would love to kill you right now Finn." She growled. Saphire flipped off the floor and flipped over to Finn where she pushed him roughly out of the room and shut the door. Finn ran down to the basement.

"Okay, She can love. And she'd love to kill me right now." Finn exclaimed jumping over the back of the sofa.

"Told you Aerrow. Piper is capable of loving you. WE need to find out if she does. I'm sure does, I mean what female can resist a Sky knight who has repeatedly beaten the Dark Ace. No sky knight has so what female wouldn't love that." Harrier looked at Aerrow.

Back with Saphire-

"Piper the guy loves you trust me! I'm going to go tell Harrier we are going shopping and we will go and buy you some cute outfits and hot ones and you will prove yourself. Aerrow will be putty in your hands in a week, a month tops." Saphire opened the door and ran through the house. About half way down the steps she stopped.

"I repeat, Why would Piper want a guy who pulls stupid stunts?" Aerrow asked.

"Aerrow, she probably loves you for that." Harrier exclaimed. Saphire's eye's widened as she realized she and Harrier were both trying to do the same thing, set the too storm hawks. She silently cheered and continued to listen for a moment.

"Harrier, Piper deserves a guy who won't try and get himself killed with stupid stunts, a guy who could actually support her, some guy is willing to spend all day with her and shower her with gifts. Piper deserves to be spoiled. I couldn't do that. She deserves better, much better." Saphire groaned and jumped down the rest of the steps.

"You know what's Funny, is Piper is saying the exact same thing about you. "Saphire exclaimed making all 6 guys jump.

"Holly shit. Where'd you come from?" Finn exclaimed.

"Today, Heaven, yesterday, Hell. Us girls are going shopping so. We'll see yous later." Saphire flashed a smile before running up the stairs muttering how Piper was going to kill her.

"Was she eve's dropping?" Finn asked.

"I think so. I heard her running above us and then suddenly stop about half way down the stairs. I'm guessing she stopped to find out what was going on. Oh and Aerrow, di you hear what Saphire said?" Harrier turned and looked at Aerrow.

"Yeah, She said Piper agrees with me." Harrier smacked his forehead.

"No, She's saying that Piper is in love with you but says you deserve a girl who can be pretty and innocent not her. You two are sooo living in denial." Finn argued. Aerrow rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile Saphire was with the girls half way down the block.

"So what first? Mall, Sky chick's boutique, or Atmos's Dove?" Saphire asked.

"Mall." Aria exclaimed.

"Okay! Race you!" The girls took off on their skimmers/ heliscooter and raced each other to the mall.  
Me: done. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Ch 4 of Darkness and lights love.

Piper: I'm surprised you can keep the darkness and light straight without messing it up.

Me: so am I. I'm also surprised that I got 7 reviews for the last chapter in less than 24 hours.

Piper: NICE! Saphire doesn't own the storm hawks but she does own Aria and Saphire. Guys! Look her up on quizilla! She's writing a book!

Me: Shut up. Now on with the story. I have a new computer!

The girls ran threw the mall laughing their heads off at some males offering to carry the girl's bags. Starling refused politely but you know Saphire and Aria, they accepted and allowed the boys to carry her things. Piper deiced against it and tucked all her bags into the biggest bag she had so she could carry them in one hand. They hit all the biggest brand named stores and did a lot of shopping, and just to Annoy Harrier, Saphire put three fourths of her purchases under his name so he'd end up paying for it wither he realized it or not. Saphire seemed pretty insistent on paying for most of Piper's purchase so eventually she wore Piper down and Piper gave in, letting Saphire pay for some of her purchases. 5 hours later they returned to the house and did laundry so they could wear their new clothes that night or the next day.

"Dude, why do girls enjoy shopping so much?" Finn asked when the girls got back, laughing their buts off. Starling smirked and put her stuff into her room. She had been living with Harrier, Saphire, and Aria since she hooked up with Harrier. Aria lived with Saphire because they were so close and they eventually wore Harrier down by begging and bugging him.

"I have no clue." Harrier answered. The girls did the laundry in loads, Piper's load first, Saphire's next, Then Starlings and Aria's. The girls drew straws to see who would go after Piper because they were determined to make her and Aerrow go out in the open. Saphire went to her brother and spoke to him quietly.

"Harrier, I have a plan to make Piper and Aerrow admit they like each other, but I'm gonna need your help and permission to make it work." Saphire whispered. Harrier looked at his sister before whispering back.

"Alright, what's your plan?" Piper laughed at the joke Aria just told her. Starling snickered as Finn stared at them with a 'what in the atmos?' look on his face.  
"My plan… is for the storm Hawks to stay over for a few nights... just a few nights. In those few days, a few 'accidents' will happen which will hopefully push Piper and Aerrow together… one of them being literally." Saphire started. Harrier nodded as Aerrow got up and headed toward them. Harrier hushed his sister before she could continue as Aerrow got in ear shot.

"That's a great idea Saphire. Let's take it up with the storm hawks." Harrier exclaimed a little louder so things didn't seem fishy. Saphire's eyes widen until she realized that Aerrow had gotten into earshot and Harrier was protecting the plan.

"Aerrow, Saphire has come up with a brilliant idea. Terra Rex a festival this week so she was thinking of having you storm hawks stay over here and come to the festival. It's Terra Rex's 200th anniversary since which it was found. This year, there is a ball after the carnival. Saphire didn't think about while the girls where out because if she had she would have made them shop for gowns and stuff like that so they can do that tomorrow if you chose to stay. So, how about it Storm hawks. You care to stay?" Saphire sighed in relief as her brother spoke. She was afraid he was going to relieve her plan.

"I don't mind. How about you guys?" Aerrow asked looking at the rest of the storm Hawks who had started listening to Harrier. Finn and Junko smiled as Stork looked around nervously. Piper looked thoughtful for a moment as Radar jumped onto the sofa. She nodded with a smile finally.

"Well, I guess it's deiced. We'll accept your offer." Aerrow exclaimed. Harrier smiled.

"Good. I'll make sure you have rooms set up. I'm sure Piper won't mind sleeping in the same room as my sister. Do you Piper?"

"No, I don't mind." Piper answered. Harrier nodded.

"That leaved the four other guest rooms open to you boys." Harrier stated turning his attention to the boys. "So, go pack a few things to keep here during your stay so you don't have to go back and forth between you carrier and the house for things."

5 hours later the male storm hawks were gathering for diner as Starling finished cooking and Saphire picked out an outfit for Piper. The outfit was simple yet highly revealing and hot. It was a dark blue cami, one of those spaghetti strap style shirts with lace edging around the top which was very low, and a black skort and knee length high heeled boots. Piper stood in front of a full length mirror, staring at her reflection as Saphire pulled on a blue belly shirt and blue mini skirt and flip flops.

"I can't believe your making me where this." Piper stated plainly as she continued to stare. Saphire studied the crystal specialist for a moment. Aria sat on the bed in a silver skort and silver sports bra as a pair of silver flip-flops with rhinestones glittered along the thong of the shoe. (okay I'm going to clear this up for those who don't know. Take a flip flop and study it. The piece that goes in-between your toes and then over them, that's called a thong, I'm not talking ladies' underwear.)

"I don't think it's enough." Aria stated as she examined her silver nails.

"I agree. Piper, we're changing your top." Saphire went rustling through the basket which held Piper's new clothes than giggled as she pulled a dark blue belly shirt with silver flowers embroidered on the hem. Piper took off the cami and put on the belly shirt then gasped.

"This is even worse." She gasped. Saphire smiled.

"I think it's just right." Saphire exclaimed just before Starling voice drifted into the room.

"Dinners ready you guys." Starling called. Saphire pulled Piper out of the room before Piper could protest. Aria laughed as she followed the girls.

"I can't believe you convinced me to buy this shirt." Piper mumbled.

"I can't believe that you even agreed to go shopping." Aria exclaimed just outside the dinning room. Piper tried to plant her feet against the rug so Saphire couldn't pull her no forward.

"Come on Piper." Saphire hissed.

"No! I look horrid." Piper protected.

"Will you girls get your butts in here? We're hungry." Finn exclaimed walking out of the room. He stared at Piper. "Whoa." Saphire finally managed to yank Piper into the room.

"I still can't believe you convinced her to buy and wear that shirt." Aria exclaimed as she followed Saphire into the room. Aerrow's eyes looked up and down Piper's body, taking in the curves she normally would hide. Saphire silently sheered and high fived Aria as Piper turned bright red at being so revealed in front of her leader.

Will you girls sit down?" Finn asked. Piper sat down next to Aerrow where Saphire made her sit so they could talk and the other side of Saphire was Aria. Piper let her hair fall forward and hide her face as she slightly hung her head. Aerrow was itching to lean over and tuck her hair behind her ear and tell her how pretty she looked but he was afraid of ruining his friendship with Piper. Piper didn't even have the guts to speak to him because of her outfit.

"So… what did Starling make tonight?" Saphire asked as she turned in her seat to get a better look at Starling and the two 'love birds' as Finn was silently calling them since neither were had admitting they had feelings for the other.

"Pigs in blankets, baked beans, and for desert a lovely cheese cake with fruit." Starling answered as she set on a plate on the table covered in hotdogs wrapped in a croissant rolls. She then set a big bowl of baked beans next to it and then sat down. Harrier had set the table before the girls came down. After dinner, Piper had grown a little more used to having so much skin showing so she sat still in the living room as Saphire ran her fingers along spines of movie cases, looking for a certain Romanic comedy that everyone one would love. She finally found it and put it in the DVD player.

By the end of the movie, Piper had gotten the courage to at least speak to Aerrow but stayed away from anything that had to with romance. After the movie, the girls went up to their rooms and gossiped about clothes, boys, and most importantly, plans on how to get Piper with Aerrow, but that was after Piper had fallen asleep.

Saphire tiptoed into Harrier's room and gently woke him as Starling went into the living room with Aria. Once harrier was awake, he followed his sister to the living room.

"Good we're all here. WE need to plan this out very carefully." Saphire exclaimed as she sat down on the sofa. Harrier sat down next to Starling.

"Piper and Aerrow gotta get together. Problem is neither is welling to step up and admit they like the other. Whatta we do?" Aria asked. The others were silent for a moment.

"I had an idea earlier. If WE can make Piper fall onto Aerrow and he catch her… it'd push them closer together. Quite literally." Saphire exclaimed.

"I say we do that tomorrow. Aerrow's at the bottom of the steps and Piper is at the top. Someone pushes her so she falls and Aerrow catches her at the bottom. Or someone should convince her to slide down the railing." Aria suggested. Starling shook her head.

"The first one is a very dangerous so we shouldn't do that. The second one is a maybe." Starling stated. Harrier nodded in agreement. Finn suddenly popped into the room with Junko behind him.

"I have an idea." Finn stated. Saphire turned and stared at him.

"This should be good. What's your idea Finn?" Saphire said, looking at Finn.

"Piper hates my music so bad. If I keep turning it on to annoy her, she'll eventually attempt to hit me. I'll defend myself and push her into Aerrow, knocking them both over and onto each other." Finn stated. The others looked thoughtful. Saphire smiled.

"You know Finn. Your not too bad. Or too stupid because that is a good idea." Saphire finally said making the others nod in agreement. "We'll use the idea."

Me: done. You'll have to find out what happens in the morning in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Now to update this story

Me: Now to update this story.

Piper: This would be her second story to update so technically two down two to go.

Me: (whimpers) oh goddess

Aerrow: Because Saphire broke her promise Piper is making her type up four chapters for different stories to make up for her mistake.

Piper: Now roll the clip… story whatever.

When Piper woke up Saphire was looking through a prom magazine. Aria was looking over her shoulder.

"Hey, good morning sleepy head. Come look at some prom dresses. We're looking through for ideas for the ball." Aria exclaimed. Saphire looked up and smiled.

"Come and look with us." Saphire exclaimed. Piper got up and walked over and looked over Saphire's Shoulder.

"I like this one." Saphire exclaimed, pointing to a blue gown with a split that went mid thigh and was opened backed with a gash that went around her midrift but ended on her back like a string. Sequins and beads glittered all the way down the dress and had a silver embroidery on the hem.

"Nah… I like this one better." Aria said, pointing to the silver dress with an open back and a split going up to mid calf and had no back cover until just above her butt with pearls strun onto it.

"No.. it looks like a wedding dress. All your missing is the veil." Piper commented.

"Who's the groom?" Saphire teased. "Finn?" Aria turned red and looked away.

"I like this one." Piper stated as Saphire turned the page to a picture that folded out. They studied the dress. IT was a split in the front that went up to mid thigh with ruffles around the split. It had an open back and a every low neckline that nearly showed the top of the model's breasts. It was a multiple colored dress, reds, pinks, and oranges came in layers of the dress. There were other dresses just like it in different colors, blues, silvers, greens, purples, and one that was silver, blue, and white.

"I can see Piper in the blue, white and silver one." Saphire commented. Aria nodded.

"It's a very elegant dress yet a highly revealing one which might help Aerrow go after

her." Aria agreed. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Why won't you two give up on that? Aerrow wouldn't like me for his life." Piper said.

"Piper wouldn't like me for her life." Aerrow said as he spoke to Harrier, Finn, and Junko as Starling showered, the running water drowning out the girl's conversation up stairs. Finn shook his head as he buttered his toast as Junko poured syrup all over his toaster waffles.

"That's not true dude." Finn stated.

"He's right. I think you both are in love each other but believes the other doesn't feel the same way." Harrier said as he took a bite of his toast and jam. Aerrow shook his head as he took a bite out of his toast with jam as well. A sudden shriek that belonged to Piper was heard as she ran down the stairs.

"Keep it away from me Aria!" Piper shrieked as she ran into the kitchen in a large men's shirt in midnight blue. Piper ducked behind the fridge before Aria ran in holding a rat covered in peanut butter making Finn jump up onto the counter with a shriek.

"Where's Piper?" Aria asked. Aerrow pointed into the living room which there was a window to through the kitchen. Aria nodded and ran out the room. Piper peeked out from behind the fridge and smiled before sprinting out of the room.

"That was… unusual." Harrier exclaimed, half amused, half disturbed by Aria's actions.

"I will never get females." Finn said.

"Maybe she has… mind worms… we should all be tested." Stork exclaimed as he poked his toaster waffles.

"you gonna eat those?" Junko asked.

"No.. you can have them." Stork said standing and leaving the room. Saphire's shout was heard as Starling turned the water off.

"PUT THAT RAT IN THE TRASH ARIA!" Saphire shouted as Aria's laughter was heard echoing down the stairs and through the halls.

Starling walked into the room with a towel in her hand, rubbing her hair as she walked, her purple pants and light blue t-shirthugging her form.

"Is it me or is this morning really loud compared to it's normal loudness?" Starling asked.

"It's not you." Harrier answered before taking a drink of his coffee.

"It's probably because we're here." Aerrow stated

"No it's not you guys, Saphire and Aria are pure Drama queens in the morning they are louder than usual, and Piper's shriek at that rat doesn't help. Aria must be having her period soon, she get as cocky as heck just before it. She does the most unusual things.you'd think for a 17 year old girl she wouldn't b e like that but a mature woman." Starling stated as she dropped two slices of raisin bread into the toaster and pushing towel the little lever before returning to drying her hair.

"I wouldn't believe that for a minute. Look at Saphire, She's 17 and a half she acts like Aria too." Piper exclaimed as she walked into the room in a light blue mini skirt and the deep blue cami she had worn briefly the night before. Starling looked thoughtful for a moment.

"She has a point." Harrier exclaimed. Saphire ran into the room in a deep blue mini skirt and a deep blue belly shirt with fringe.

"Is this outfit cute or what?" Saphire asked. Junko and everyone studied her.

"Try what." Aria said walking in in a silver t-shirt and mini skirt with fringe. "What would really cute would be your top in silver in my skirt together. Talk about match huh?"

"So true." Saphire commended. Starling rolled her eyes as Piper sat down.

"Girls…" Finn mumbled. Starling's toast popped ( opps… Piper: What? Me: I typed in pooped by accident. By time the reader's read it they won't see it.) Starling grabbed it and smeared a thin layer of butter onto it.

"Guess what? We buy our dresses today. Piper, you now that dress you saw, I know where to get one in blue, silver and white with a little bit of glitter and it's the only one on Terra REX! It hasn't sold yet because no one knows it's there. I called and had it reserved for you, so they'll set it out so you can try it on and if you wish, buy it. The Terra Rex council's leader's daughter, Lina, was supposed to have it but she'll never know it was supposed to be for her if we get it before she sets her eyes on it. Lina's a snob. She's a stupid little blond girl! UGH!" Saphire cringed as she spoke about Lina.

"She's horrid, her eyes… have black irises and purple pupils and she always seems like she's staring through your soul. Everyone fears her wrath because she's so horrid. I've run into her once or twice. Or more like a dozen times. She seems to think all who live on the terra are hers to rule, hers to command and hers to bend to her every will and whim. It's disgusting." Aria cringed as well talking about her.

"She's tried numerous times to ruin my relationship with Harrier. She's a bitchy version of Saphire and Parts of Aria combined and sadly more." Starling said.

"Drama queen, Fashion geek, fashion freak, snob, and bitch are only some of the names that fit her." Harrier added. Starling nodded.

"Well then we better go snatch that dress and freeze her in her tracks." Piper stated as Saphire handed her a plate of toast.

"After Breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day and besides, the store doesn't open for another hour and also, Lina doesn't wake up until 11, it's only 9. And Never go shopping on an empty stomach. And if you do go shopping on an empty stomach, ya better be munchin on a nice soft sky pretzel." Saphire said, taking a bite of Sky cereal, ( it's a brand of cereal)

"She's correct on that one." Aria stated as she munched on a bagel. An hour later the girls were headed to the mall. Once there Piper looked at the dress as she other girls looked for different outfits. About 10:30 the girls took like 20 gowns the the dressing rooms to try on. Saphire tried on the same gown in 4 different sizes, but none of them suited her. It was an emerald dress with a saphire ribbon tied around the waist.

"Tooo green." Aria said.

"And a little toooo plain for a sky knight's sister." Starling added.

"And has none of the qualities of the 5 must have at least one of these list of prom and ball dresses." Piper added. The other girls nodded. It had no ruffles, no layers, or pattern, no open back or split or gaps in the cloth to show off curves, and nor was it beaded or sequins.

"Try on the next one." Aria said looking back down at the magazine in her lap. Saphire closed the door and came back out a few minutes later in a plain blue dress with ruffled sleeves and a split that went mid thigh.

"Um… eww… ditch the ruffles." Aria exclaimed with a horrified expression.

"Agreed." Starling said. Piper nodded. Saphire sighed and tried on another gown, and this time, it was just right. IT was sapphire blue with beads and lace, with a split going up to upper thigh and an open back. Silver flowers glittered in the lace that covered her stomach. It trailed out slightly behind her.

"Perfect." Aria exclaimed. Starling nodded and smiled.

"That is sooo you. "Piper exclaimed. Saphire smiled and looked into the mirror.

"Oh yeah… this one is a keeper. I'll have to add a bit to the dress though. The train is annoying, I'll cut it and turn the fabric into a purse."Saphire exclaimed before returning to take it off and return to her outfit. Starling went in next. She came out first in a purple gown that went down to her knees with a split that went to mid thigh. It was plain but open backed.

"It's too plain for a sky knight and a skinght's girlfriend." Saphire exclaimed as she put the dresses she wasn't getting on the rack of the not buying clothes.

"Well, let's try another." Starling said. She returned a few minutes later in a light green dress with a blue cheetah pattern along the top. It was open backed and had a split that went to her knee.

"Not you." Piper said.

"Agreed." Starling said. As she went back to change into yet another gown, guess who Saphire spotted.

"OMG! It's Lina! And…" Saphire paused to clock at her cell phone for the time. " And it's only 11. She must have gotten up early."

"Oh dear lord." Aria groaned as Piper picked up her dresses and shuffled them so the dress that was originally for Lina, wasn't seen.

"How about this one?" Starling asked, coming out in a silver gown with a split going mid thigh, lace that covered her back and like half the gown, and a matching gloves.

"I think it's nice." Aria exclaimed.

"It's good Starling." Saphire agreed. Piper was staring off at Lina who wore the shortest mini skirt you've ever seen, so short you could almost see the thong that was underneath. She wore a white belly shirt that was tooo thin you could see the red hearts on the girl's bra. Flip flops were on her feet.

"Piper, what do you think?" Starling asked. Piper turned and looked.

"It's missing something, other than the shoes and jewelry. There's not enough… shine to it. Saphire, can you add beads to it?"

"Yes I can."

"Well then, we'll have to add them cause I think this dress is perfect with only a need for a few minor adjustments." Starling said walking back into the stall to change into her clothes as Aria walking into another to try her first gown. The first gown was white and plain.

"It' looks like a wedding dress. Again? Who's the groom? Finn?" Saphire teased.

"No, I was thinking of maybe adding colored beads to it but looking at it now on me, it wouldn't look right." Aria said. She went and changed into a different gown, this time it was green./It had no split but it had an open back and an opening in the front of the dress. Beads and sequins glittered on the hem and corners.

"YUCK!" Saphire exclaimed. Aria nodded in agreement. The next dress was the one. It was silver with a split that went upper thigh and had beads scattered around the base to make it looked like glitter was coming off the ground around the dress in thicker amounts on the bottom and thinned out as it moved up. A rose pin held the only strap in place.

"Aria… It's perfect!" Piper exclaimed. Saphire nodded.

"There's nothing else to say but to repeat what Piper said, and that gets annoying." Starling exclaimed.

"IT is perfect. Piper, Your turn." Aria Exclaimed. Piper stood and changed into her first gown. IT was a simple, plain pink gown.

"Piper, It's tooooo plain." Saphire said. Piper changed into a black dress that had a split in it. Silver lace grace itself on her shoulders.

"It's beautiful but not the one. Try on the one we saw in the magazine!" Saphire commanded. Piper smiled and did as she was told. For the most part the dress was blue with beads and glitter on the top. Then in the split there were two layer of ruflles, one in white and one in sliver, each with glitter, bead and sequin. It had an open back and silver glitter sown into the gown.

"Piper, That's The one!" Saphire exclaimed, making Lina walk over and walk around Piper.

"It is a lovely dress. But.. IT doesn't look nice on you. Take it off and try this nice red one. I'll this one on. It'll look much better on me!" Lina commanded.

"She looks fine Lina!" Starling snapped, slapping Lina's hand as she attempted to touch Piper.

"She's right Lina. Piper has never looked prettier and Red is not Piper's color, Besides she already tried on that red dress. Piper is getting this one! Right Piper?" Saphire exclaimed.

"Of course. It's soo lovely. Now I must change out of it or I can't buy it." Piper exclaimed. She went back and changed back into her clothed as Lina stood there, Fuming.

"That Dress is MINE! It's too perfect for anyone else to where! And it's one of a kind." Lina hissed. Aria smirked.

"Then you should have gotten it sooner. Piper got the dress fair… and square. "Piper walked out of the stall with her dresses and set the ones that she wasn't getting onto the rack and went to cashier with the other girls to buy their dresses.

"We'll look at jewelry and shoes elsewhere or later when Lina is not around. Which one?" Saphire exclaimed. The cashier looked at Piper's dress and asked for her to hold on.

"The last one. I wonder where the cashier is going." Piper exclaimed. Soon the Cashier came back with a bag.

"These come with the dress. It's the shoes and jewelry that match the dress so you don't have to come back later and rick Lina's wrath. Debt, Credit or Cash?"  
"Credit…" A voice responded. The girls turned to see Harrier and the guys.

"I'll pay for it. If Lina is after it it's gotta be worth seeing her reaction when Piper is wearing it." Harrier said.

"Thank you Harrier." Piper said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Saphire demanded.

"Looking at Tuxes." Harrier responded.

"Go figure." Saphire exclaimed. Harrier finished paying the dresses and made the girls help with tux selection. While the guys tried on the outfits, the girls looked at Piper's jewelry and shoes.

"Oh they are soooo pretty. Lina is gonna be ." Aria exclaimed.

"I already am." Growled Lina from behind them. The girls turned to see Lina popping her knuckles as if to know someone out.\

"That dress is supposed to be mine!" Lina Shouted, making all the guys open the doors to the stall they were in before they finished. They only had on the pants and the shirt. Lina Attempted to Attack Piper, But Aerrow and Harrier got to Piper first. Harrier grabbed Lina's wrist as Aerrow pulled Piper out of the way.

"Stay away from her." Harrier growled. A Girl with black hair and yellow eyes with a tee shirt with a guiter on it walked over.

"Lina, Why don't you jump off a in Cliff? You cause trouble where ever you go. Even Terra hallow." A girl who looked just like the other exclaimed. She had black hair and green eyes. Her hair had red ends.  
"Lina, go die." The other said.

"Topaz…. Emerald… I didn't think I'd run into you here." Lina spat as She yanked her arm from Harrier's grasp.

"You should have, Remember, We've been invited to perform with our band her at the festival." As The one with gold eyes spoke three other girls and two guys appeared next to her. One of the girls had green hair and hot pink eyes. She was tall and had a wiry frame. She wore a black t-chirt with a skull on it.

Another girl had a black mini dress and had blue eyes and Black hair but looked nothing like the others. She wore thick eye liner and black lip stick. The last girl had silver eyes and pink hair with dark skin. She wore a pair of dark ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. The two males wore ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. One had blond hair and blue eyes and the other had black hair and yellow eyes.

"Yeah, and you give my cousins trouble I give you trouble." Emerald spat. Her Nose ring glittering. It was a skull like her earrings.

"And you Give Topaz or Emerald's Family trouble, we give you trouble." The girl in heavy black make up said, her voice low and flat. Her tongue was pierced like her eyebrow and ears. So was her belly button but this girl was clearly goth with all the skulls.

"Why don't you freak shows shove off. Chase can stay." Lina said.

"I'd rather stick pins in my eyes than be with you Lina." The black haired one stated plainly.

"And I'm sure Chris agrees." The girl in heavy black makeup said." After all, I am his sister and I know him like the best."

"Well you and your brother are dorks." Lina stated.

"No body calls Carla a dork and lives to tell the tale." Chris said, popping his knuckles and his neck. Carla was the name of the totally goth girl.

"Tina, Tia, explain the reason why we don't take insults by bitches like her." Emerald said. The two girls with green hair and pink hair popped their knuckles.

"Yes, Tina let's hit the shit out of this girl…"The green haired exclaimed. Finn stepped forward first and socked Lina in the jaw, knocking her clear off her feet. Emerald raised her eye brows and smiled.

"Saphire, who's this nice boy?" Emerald asked.

"That's Finn… of the storm hawks."

"Really, if he's Finn that must make The lady next to Aria Piper, the guys with red hair Aerrow, and the wallop Junko, and the merb peeking out from behind the door of the changing room must be Stork." Topaz exclaimed. "I'm topaz, Lead Singer of 'back yard junk' and this is my sister and lead guitarist Emerald."

"That is Carla." Emerald exclaimed pointing to the goth girl before pointing to the blond boy. " And that's her twin brother Chris, our drummer."

"Then there's Chase." Topaz exclaimed pointing to Chase then pointing to The green haired girl." And Tia, our keyboard. Chase is lead Male singer and Guitarist."

"I'm Tina. I play the second set of keyboards. I play two of them at once." The one in Pink hair said.

"Your 'Back Yard Junk'?" Finn asked. The girls nodded. Finn pulled a CD out of his shirt. One the cover of the case was a black guitar with blue and red flames on it with a skull and in graffiti like font that Said 'Back Yard Junk' in blood red. He pointed to the CD. Tia walked forward and took it from him.

"Yep and this is our first CD." Tia exclaimed, handing it back and tossing her pink hair over her shoulder. Finn noticed then it was at her knees.

"You've got long hair."

"I know. I'm getting it cut soon. Ya should have seen Emerald's before she got it cut. It went to the floor." Tia said. Emerald shrugged. She sat down next to Piper leaned over and whispered something to her. Emerald laughed lightly before whispering back.

"So, you guys coming to our concert Friday?" Chase asked as Lina picked herself off the floor.

"Yes we are. Liked I'd miss my cousins playing." Saphire said.

Me: done. Now I gotta get this posted, it took me 3 days to write this. Forgive me. I'll start working on my next chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Chapter 6

Me: Chapter 6! Darkness and light's love. Isn't that a cute name?

Piper: ( sleeping)

Me: Figures. I don't own the storm hawks but I do own Saphire, Aria, Topaz, Emerald, Carla, Tia, Tina, Chris, and Chase. Oh, and sadly… Lina.

Aerrow :Now on with the story?

Me :Yep… on with the story.

"So, where you guys staying?" Saphire asked an hour later when they were in the food court.

"Oh, The Rex Council has paid for a 5 star hotel for us to stay in. It's a huge suite. & bed rooms, 3 bathrooms, kitchen and living room. Pool access, weight room access. Not to mention access to the spa. Tina and Tia ambushed them this morning. We arrived late last night." Topaz exclaimed.

"How?" Piper asked laughing, looking at the two pink and green haired girls.

"They had cumber facials! You could eat as many cumber pieces as you wanted and they don't care!" Tia exclaimed.

"She's vegetarian." Emerald explained.

"No, she worse then that. She won't eat anything with a face. If you order a pancake smiley face from I-hop she won't eat it because it's now got eyes and a nose and a mouth." Carla exclaimed with a smile, her black lip stick making her teeth even whiter.

"You aren't serious!" Finn exclaimed.

"No joke. She won't eat it even after you take it apart." Tina added.

"It had a face…poor thing…" Tia exclaimed. Chris snickered. Aria rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to grab an ice cream cone. You guys want anything?" Piper asked, standing.

"Oh, you should try the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream on a chocolate coated waffle cone. It's delicious. I'll get one of them. They're two dollars." Saphire exclaimed. She handed Piper four ones.

"Oh, one for me too. They are delicious. I'll help you." Aria exclaimed, standing. Aerrow stood too.

"I';ll get whatever Chris is getting." Tina exclaimed. Everyone looked at her funny. " What? He's got good taste in food. He knows best about Ben and Jerry ice cream."

"Okay then." Topaz exclaimed.

"Oh, fudge mountain for me." Starling exclaimed. When Piper finished getting the list, She, Aerrow, and Aria went to the Ben and Jerry's to get ice cream.

"What are we going to do about those two?" Saphire exclaimed.

"Who?" Chase asked.

"Piper and Aerrow. The two are totally crushing on each other but neither will admit it." Saphire exclaimed.

"Oh… put her in a life or death situation and he'll come right up and admit it." Emerald exclaimed. Topaz smacked her in the back of the head.

"No! That's what they do in your romance horror movies! That doesn't work in real life! Just because a monster is about to eat a girl in a movie and a guy runs up to the girl and attempts to save her and kisses her before it eats them both doesn't mean it'll haoppen in real life!" Topaz exclaimed. Emerald stuck her tongue out at het twin.

"What horror movie has she been watching?" Finn asked.

"_Eaten love._ It's such a romantic movie. This hot guy named Tailor, Tai for short, black hair and green eyes, wash board abs, lean muscles etched all over his body. He's in love with this girl named Danica, which is Slavic for Morning star, long, lush , brown hair and sapphire eyes, curved and busty, He called her Morning Star as a way of expressing his love her. When a monster come to town and starts eating people, She hides away with him and when the monster finds her, it attempts to eat her and eats her foot before Tai shows up and knocks it away from her picked her up bridal style and takes her away, before kissing her full on the lips where he admits his love for her and she admits her love for him. Then they make in the night before they were eaten the next morning. The monster burned up from love inside him. The couple survived and got married on Tropica." Emerald sighed dramatically and stared starry eyed into the middle of nowhere.

"Miss Dreamer, please bring your mind back to the Terra." Carla exclaimed.

"You let her watch that movie? That was a rated R movie." Harrier exclaimed, looking at topaz.

"She bought it without my knowing. She may be older, by 5 and a half minutes but I'm the more mature and smarter one." Topaz commented.

"That was a good movie. "Finn exclaimed.

"You've seen it?" Emerald exclaimed, her attention on him.

"Yeah. It was the best horror movie slash romance I've ever seen." Finn exclaimed.

"I know! It won the award for most amazing rated R horror slash romance movie! Every horror movie has like no romance!" Emerald exclaimed.

"She's smitten." Topaz exclaimed. Aerrow came over with a weird tray with holes in it that carried cones.

"Aerrow, What movies are you letting your wingman watch?" Harrier asked.

"He can't go above PG -16. That's the rules I've set for the condor. No movie is allowed on board unless it is PG. I don't need dirty thoughts among my team mates." Aerrow exclaimed. Finn winced.

"Oooo… sneaky are we?" Emerald exclaimed, looking at Finn.

"Busted…" Finn complained. Aerrow stared at his wing man as Piper and Aria back over. Giving everyone their ice cream.

"Emerald and Finn were discussing a rated R movie called, _Eaten love_. Horror movie slash romance." Topaz exclaimed. Aerrow glared. Finn laughed nervously.

"And how has Finn seen it?" Piper asked as she licked her ice cream.

"Um… I bought it off some guy in a park. I paid him to get it for me." Finn exclaimed. Piper, Aria, Saphire, and Starling gasped in shock. Aerrow glared.

"Oh, That's nothing compared to what Emerald did." The band said at once.

"Oh atmos. What'd she do?" Saphire asked.

"She paid some guy to spy on another band and steal their songs. WE never used them because we caught onto what she was doing. And she also paid the same guy to get her drugs. She was smoking and drinking for 3 months before we found out and managed to get her to quit." Carla exclaimed.

"You did what?" Saphire exclaimed, looking at Emerald in shock.

"Yeah. I was getting free stuff to do it too. I got a free guitar out of it." Emerald exclaimed.

"Yeah, and 3 months off your life." Topaz commented.

"You shut up. You've done worse. You stole chocolate from a store." Emerald exclaimed. Topaz turned red.

"I did not! He told me to take a piece for free. One of his employees was harassing me!" Topaz shrieked. Emerald laughed at her sister.

"This is what happens with your band has a set of twins." Tia exclaimed.

"yup…" Carla exclaimed, taking another spoonful of her chocolate chip chocolate ice cream with fudge and brownie sundae.

"It could be worse." Chase added. Aria was kicked by Carla.

"No starin' chicka." Carla exclaimed. Chase went to the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Why can't I stare at the hottiest guy I've seen in years Carla?" Aria asked

"Because, He's gay." Topaz exclaimed.

"Or, so we think." Emerald commented.

"He's gay?" Saphire and Piper asked,

"We think so. He hasn't dated a girl since his last one 5 years ago. He caught her cheating on him with his younger brother who died in a skimmer crash. Never dated a girl since. He's now 20 and won't date one. As far as we know, he is still a virgin." Carla exclaimed.

"Hey, no dirty comments in a public place." Topaz scowled. Harrier laughed at his cousin.

"It's a shame. So many girls have been mooning over him. He's an awesome drummer, hot guitar player. Great singer. What girl wouldn't wanna date him?" Tia asked.

"Oh.. not me." Piper commented, sticking her hand up. " More likely he'll cheat on me with a hotter girl."

"PIPER!" Saphire squealed in laughter. All the girls started laughing as the guys started snickering. Aerrow shook his head in confusion.

"I never thought that would come out of her mouth." Aerrow admitted.

"What' so funny?" Chase asked as he sat back down at the table.

"Nothing much, dude. Nothing much." Emerald exclaimed.

"No, what?" Chase insisted.

"Are you gay?" Finn randomly asked. Emerald and Topaz kicked him at the same time.

"OW!" Finn shrieked.

"Huh? Course not. I just haven't been on a date in a while." Chase exclaimed.

" try like five years." Emerald exclaimed, stealing a part of her sister's brownie, only to have a part of her cookie dough to disappear. "That was my cookie dough."

"That was my brownie." Topaz retorted. The two girls glared at each other before laughing.

"Twins…" Tina and Tia exclaimed.

"Do you mean sisters?" Carla asked. " You too are like that all the time, and you two are a year apart from each other."

"We are not like that." Tina exclaimed, flipping her pink hair over her shoulder.

"Yes… you are." Chris exclaimed.

"Stop arguing you four." Topaz exclaimed.

"What Topaz said." Saphire exclaimed.

"Well, We'd best be going. Nice meeting you storm hawks." Chase exclaimed. Topaz and Emerald looked at their phones.

"Snitch!" Topaz exclaimed. " We got band practice in half an hour. Well best be off. latah!"

"Is it me or did her later sound like a latah?" Piper asked.

"No, that's how she says it." Saphire exclaimed as Emerald was seen jumping onto the railing of the escalator. Chase slid down it and Topaz laughed as She and Carla walked down it like normal people. Chris and Tina jumped off the railing of the escalator about ten feet in the air. Tia actually played it smart and took the elevator, away from crazy people doing stunts off the stairs.

"They are weird." Piper commented.

"That's them for you. The only ones who use their brains in that band are Topaz, Carla, and Tia. Tia loves a thrill every now and again but she does use her brain about what she doing." Saphire exclaimed.

"And Emerald is a horror movie fanatic. She is also a dare devil. She's once before jumped off a second floor roof into a hallow tree. At night. She came off with a broken leg and an arm. The leg was from impact, the arm was because the tree was angry and whipped her." Harrier exclaimed.

"Topaz likes to have fun but she's not thrill seeking. Chase is not a horror movie fanatic, but he does live for the thrill. Once before he rode his skate board down his family's grand staircase railing on Terra Estate. Big house, 5 floors, spinning stairwell. Emerald won't even do that. "Saphire exclaimed.

"Chris is just trying to be like Chase. The two are like brothers. He also like a thrill but he's careful. He somewhat uses his brain." Aria added. She'd meet most of the band before but she'd never meet Chase. He was absent the day she meet the others.

"Yep. Carla, she's miss smarts and gothic. That's the way she is." Saphire exclaimed.

"What about Tina?" Piper asked.

"Tina, she's a thrill seeker and doesn't use her brain real often. She's older then Tia by a year and Tia is still wiser. Tia tries to seem like a normal person and then seeks Fun and chaos. Tina on the other hand just seeks fun and chaos. She tore her Ex-boyfriend's house apart when she caught him cheating on her. The song 'torn house' is about her revenge on him, tearing apart his house and enjoying it. She spilled red wine all over the white carpet and poured chocolate sauce all over the sofa and pulled most of the food out of a the refrigerator and broke half his glass cups and then tore his bed apart. She made a hole in his mattress. She then pulled the drawers out of his dresser and threw his clothes all over the place and poured his shampoo and conditioner all over the bath room. Then on the mirror she wrote, ' never ever cheat on a girl. Chaos will come back' in red lipstick. But she wasn't done." Saphire exclaimed.

"She then tore apart his closet and wrapped one of his ties around a pillow and dangled it out the back window. She then pulled everything out of the hall closet where all the towels and medicines and spilled the pills all over the hall. Then she trashed his cabinets of albums and CDs in the dinning room and pours soap all over his table and poured paint all over the chairs and knocked them all over and then went to the drawing room where she threw his papers everywhere and poured peanut butter sauce all over then and then pulled his drawers of pencils and tools out and threw the objects within all over the place and then she placed dirt on top his desk. He hates dirt." Starling exclaimed.

"Oh, and don't forget how she tore apart his garage with his skimmer. The tools lay everywhere with oil, crystal fuel was spilled everywhere and his skimmer was in pieces. Then, she left. Slapped the guy when she saw him so far, he's never cheated on a girl again." Saphire finished, with a smile.

"Nice, very nice." Aria exclaimed.

"Yep. Let's head back to the house." Harrier exclaimed.

"Sounds good."

X-X-X-X

Me: How'd you like the Chapter. Did you guys catch the hintings?

Piper: let's see…. Finn and Emerald, Me and Aerrow, am I missing any?

Me: Yes. Readers, review and the person who can list the rest of the hinting(s) will have a story dedicated to them of any pairing and oneshout, two shout, or siongfic. Do realize I've never written a song fic but, I can always give it shot. Well, review!

Aerrow: Can I say something?

Me: no.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Sadly no one won but the person who came closest is… Drum roll please…

Me: Sadly no one won but the person who came closest is… Drum roll please…

Someone clicks a button a drum roll is heard

Me: By deafault of being closest…LoveFlame! Actually… sadly she was the only one who bothered and was the one of two who reviewed… (Glares)

Emerald: Ouch…Wow… that really sucks.

Me: Is this story not interesting?

Topaz: I actually think it's really cute. I spotted so many pairings.

Me: The answer was Aria and Chase, Finn and Emerald, and Tina and Chris. There's another pairing in this story on the way so yeah.

Topaz: So that means LoveFlame can choose any story to be written and dedicated to her. Oneshout, two shoot, songfic, and any pairing she wants or pairings, Right?

Me: Yep. Well, LoveFlame, think about what you want and let me know. Well-\

Piper: You've never written a songfic.

Me: Yes I have… okay actually I haven't who says I can't.

Piper: Um me…Half the time you don't even know what the song that's playing is about.

Me: Sh-sh-shut up!

Topaz: Ooo…. This should be fun to watch.

Piper: You have to watch the music video before you get it… Even if the story was sung to you, you don't get it.

Me: That's Not True!

Aria Piper's on a roll.

Aerrow: This is going to get ugly.

Junko: Saphire doesn't own the storm hawks but she does own Saphire, Aria, the people of Back yard junk and Lina.

Aerrow: Now on with the story before this gets any uglier.

- - -X

A day later, at the house, Piper sat in front of the TV with a book, reading it as if her life depended on it. Actually, in her mind it did. It was about how to attract a guy but the title did not hint that all. It called 'Romeo and Juliet needed help'. Everyone who saw it thought it was a story on how they got help and how they in the end lived on happiness…. even if it was in heaven.

Saphire scurried in and turned off the TV and jumped on the sofa next to Piper read over her shoulder. Aria was heard singing from the kitchen as she loaded the dishes from that morning's breakfast into the dishwasher and day dreaming over something completely irrelevant to the day's events.

" 'Don't forget to play like your innocent when caught in a stare fest'… " Saphire read aloud. She snatched the book with protest from Piper and ran through the house.

"HEY! Give me that BACK!" Piper shrieked as she ran after the girl. Saphire skidded into the kitchen and startled Starling who sat at the kitchen table reading an article in the news paper.

"She needs help badly." Saphire exclaimed as she stepped sideways as Piper ran in and ended up running into the wall. She then turned and attempted to get the book which Saphire over her head as High as she could.

"Give me the god damn book!" Piper growled.

"No. This book is rubbish." Saphire exclaimed, throwing it to Aria who screamed the moment it touch her.

"OMG! I've read this book. It is rubbish! It is pointless… Piper we can help give better advice then this stupid book." Aria exclaimed, attempting to shove it down the garbage disposal. Piper attempted to get it before Aria turned it on and the book was shredded into a million pieces and then rinsed down the pipes with the water as Aria washed the blood of her hands from nicking herself on the knives of the garbage disposal.

"aw man…" Piper groaned.

"Piper… so many girls read that book and got rejected because of false advice. Most of the stuff in the book you shouldn't listen to because it's a lie." Aria exclaimed carefully washing her cuts with soap. Starling opened a cabinet and pulled out bandages for Aria's hand.

"Give me an example." Piper demanded.

" Let me think ' run your hands down your legs and walk over to him with a sexy look and sit on his lap and kiss him.' I know a girl who got expelled from school for that. Another girl in the end lost her job, another girl –" Aria was cut off with Harrier walking in.

"I heard Yelling… what's going on?" Harrier asked as Aerrow came in.

"Saphire snatched Piper's book from her." Starling exclaimed." I'm glad she did. That book cases utter chaos for girls. I am not going into details."

"Aria, your bleeding…" Aerrow exclaimed, going over to his sister.

"What happened?" Harrier asked coming further into the kitchen as Starling carefully looked at the cuts.

"I was shoving the book down the garbage disposal." Aria exclaimed wincing as Starling examined the cuts.

"You got luck, these aren't deep, just long. Don't shove your hand down the garbage disposal, hear me?" Starling commanded as she picked up a white gauze before putting back down.

"I'll take care of her." Saphire exclaimed.

"What book?" Harrier whispered into Starling's ear.

"Romeo and Juliette needed help'" Starling answered. Harrier groaned.

"Wasn't that book banned from the Terra?" Harrier asked.

"Yes but it was my copy from before it was ban. I'm guessing Piper found it and deiced to read it." Aria exclaimed, wincing as Saphire rubbed lavender oil into her skin.

"mmm… something smells nice." Finn exclaimed as he walked into the room.

"That would be the lavender oil." Saphire exclaimed. Finn Stared at Aria's hand.

"What happened?"

"Aria cut herself on the garbage disposal." Saphire exclaimed as she applied a gel to some bandages which she put over the cuts.

"Why?"

"Don't ask." Piper exclaimed, walking out of the room and then running to the room she was staying in. She threw herself on the bed smacked herself in the head for thinking the book could help her.

"I'm an idiot." Piper exclaimed. She felt the bed shift with added weight. She tensed when she felt a hand placed on her back but relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Hi Aerrow." Piper greeted.

"Hi, what are you beating yourself up for?" Aerrow asked.

"Nothing, I was just calling myself an idiot for an error in my ways." Piper exclaimed. Aerrow nodded.

"What was that error?"

"Reading something I believe would help me increase my knowledge." Piper exclaimed. She was telling the truth, it would help flirt with boys… or Aerrow.

"Was that the book my sister shoved down the garbage disposal?"

"Yes." Piper exclaimed half laughing.

"I don't think I can picture my sister doing that but you saw her do that so I guess you can." Aerrow exclaimed, laughing slightly with Piper.

"I still can't believe she did that." Piper exclaimed.

"Well shhe's got marks from it so we best believe it." Aerrow told her.

"Yep."

X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, In the hotel suit, Topaz and Emerald were arguing.

"NO! White!" Topaz exclaimed.

"Green!"

"White!"

"Green"

"White."

"Black." Carla added.

"No! WHITE!" Chase opened the door to see Emerald shoot her sister with a rubber band.

"Black… It goes with the music." Carla exclaimed.

"o it doesn't, red goes better for the violence and hatred." Tina exclaimed.

"Then it should be silver like a blade. For the violence, red is the color of blood." Carla exclaimed.

"Which is violence." Tina exclaimed.

"Wrong, blood means life because it flows through every living being." Tia exclaimed, not even looking up from her book that she was reading. 'Blood and Blade' it was called.

"What are you girls arguing about?" Chase asked as He and Chris walked in with a black bag in hand with new jeans for the concert.

"What colors we should be in for the concert. Topaz says white because it's pure and Terra Rex is about purity and by the rules. I say green because …well… I like green." Emerald ran out of reason for why she wanted green.

"I want black because it's dark like our music, heavy metal, hard rock, rock, it's anger and hatred for the most part expect for occasional love and happiness. And my wardrobe in is only Black, red and dark colors, including a dark grey, dark blue it looks black mini dress with blood red sculls and a pink blade in the skull on my chest, it's bigger then the rest. Those are the only colors my wardrobe consists." Carla exclaimed.

"I say red because it's like blood and out music is mostly violent." Tina exclaimed, flipping her pink hair over her shoulder. Tia rolled her eyes from her seat and pulled a piece of green hair off her shirt and glared at it in disapproval.

"Shit…" She cursed.

"Tia!" Topaz yelled.

"I'm losing hair again." Tia exclaimed. Everyone rolled there eyes. Tia loved her hair and flipped when it came out of her skull but she hated it if her hair was longer then shoulder length and if her blond roots started to show she flipped and then dye it.

"Tia get over it." Tina exclaimed.

" Tina, I can't perform while I'm losing hair!" Tia exclaimed. Tina sighed and glared at her sister.

"Black." Chase exclaimed.

"Black." Carla agreed.

"Black." Chris said.

"No one is going to win this argument now that Chris, Carla and Chase have teamed up." Topaz exclaimed.

"So… black it is." Emerald exclaimed.

"Can I wear a little bit of red?" Tina asked.

"We'renot going to stop you as long as you have more black then red. For the most part we want to be in black but you can over colors with it too. Theme of the concert is kinda… gothic." Topaz exclaimed.

"You knew this and you wanted white?" Emerald asked.

"Shut up."

X-X-X-X

Me: Review! That's all I have to say.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I'm attempting to write this chapter before I go camping tomorrow

Me: I'm attempting to write this chapter before I go camping tomorrow. So… read. I don't own the storm hawks and you all know who I do own. Later.

- - -X  
Saphire was dancing in the living room like and idiot listening to the music on the radio and was dance around the room, ranging from the sofa to the door that lead to the garden.

"I'm gonna make feel like your heaven on earth…" Sang Saphire with the radio. Aria ran in and turned it off in the middle of the next line.

"HEY! I was listening to that!" Saphire protested.

"Ssshhh! Aerrow and Piper are upstairs in our room, talking. I wanna spy on them. Join me?" Aria asked. Saphire smiled.

"Boy, would I? I'm gonna." Saphire exclaimed.

They tip toed up the stairs and sat outside the room Piper and Aerrow were in.

"She did what?" Aerrow asked, laughing.

"She shoved a long silk ball gown gloves down his throat and shoved him to the ground and walked away." Piper exclaimed.

"Man… she is one tough female. "Aerrow exclaimed.

"Yep. Your sister is as tough as nails." Piper exclaimed.

"I know someone a little tougher." Aerrow exclaimed.

"Who?"

"You."

"I am not. I'm weak compared to her."

"Not really. My sister is flexible and knows the body's weak points but she doesn't have a lot of muscle. You are smart, flexible, and have muscle." Aerrow told her.

"It's true." Aria whispered to Saphire.

"You do have a point. But She's prettier then me." Piper exclaimed.

"I disagree with that." Aerrow exclaimed. Aria stopped breathing for a moment. So did Piper.

"What?" Piper stared at him.

"It's true, My Sister is pretty, long silver hair that glitters and shines in the sunlight with green eyes that makes you think of evergreen trees but you. You have long midnight blue hair that shines in the sunlight and orange eyes that remind you of the sun and skin that reminds anyone of smooth, rich, and sweet chocolate. At night your hair is like the sky and your eyes the stars. At night, Aria's hair glows and makes her look pale and sickly." Aerrow exclaimed. Aria tried not to laugh.

"Really?" Piper asked.

"Really. You're beautiful, no matter what anyone says." Aerrow exclaimed. Aria peeked into the room and saw Aerrow and Piper slowly leaning toward each other for a kiss. Aria held her breath, waiting for the magical moment she and the rest of the house and been working on making happen.

"PIPER!" Starling called, Making the couple jump and Aria want to bang on the wall. Aria and Saphire slid down the railing of the stairs and glared at Starling Piper and Aerrow blushed.

"Better go see what Starling needs." Piper exclaimed. She walked out of the room.

"STARLING!" Saphire exclaimed.

"What?" Starling asked.

"You ruined it! They were about to kiss and then you had to yell! IT was soooo CLOSE!" Saphire exclaimed. She shut up when Piper walked into the room.

"You called Starling?" Piper asked.

"Yes I did. Do you happen to know where the phone book is? I know you last had it." Starling asked.

"It's on the table in the basement." Saphire answered. " I had it this morning."

"Oh… right… okay…thanks." Starling went to the basement and apologized to Saphire and Aria for interrupting the love birds. Aerrow walked out back and Piper sat on the sofa where she hid her still bright red face. She too had realized what was going on.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Harrier yelled from the basement.

"Piper and Aerrow were about to kiss when Starling called for Piper, making the two jump and realize what they were doing." Aria exclaimed.

"I was in the living room, how was I supposed to know they were about to make our efforts worth while?" Starling asked.

"By using your physic powers." Aria exclaimed jokingly.

"She has those?" Finn asked.

"I was joking stupid." Aria exclaimed.

"Hey…" Finn protested.

"Well, they at least made progress." Junko exclaimed.

"So true." Aria exclaimed.

"Let's hope they try that again soon." Saphire exclaimed.

- - -X

Me: The end of this chapter. I am going camping with my friend Sara Tomorrow and I won't be back until Tuesday afternoon. I leave early tomorrow morning to meet up at her house with her Sister, her, and Her sister's friend and we are all going to a camping ground in the Poconos… I think it's the Poconos.

Piper: I am so happy for you. You are packed right?

Me: Expect for my toothbrush and tooth paste.

Piper: Okay.

Stork: Bug repellent?

Me: Don't need stork. I was outside late last night with fireworks and I didn't get a single mosquito bite and I was out there from 9 to 11.

Finn: Marchmellows.

Me: Sara's Father has food taken care of.

Junko: Bathing suit?

Me: Yes… why are you guys asking me about this and why is the typer typing it?

Typer: Because it's actually kinda funny.

Me: (sighs)

Piper: So no updates till Wednesday right?

Me: Yeah. I'll probably be getting home late on Tuesday so no updates that day.

Aerrow: No parents till Tuesday. Nice.

Me: I won't see my mom til then. I don't see my mom the rest of tonight or tomorrow morning and I leave tomorrow morning.

Finn: Nice…

Me: Okay, Review! I'll speak to Ya'll Wednesday!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: HA

Me: HA! I'm sweet, I'm Funny, I'm pretty and I can kick butt! She's the hag. Ugh…

Piper: you are not dtill ranting about that are you?

Me: The freaking wears a pound of make up. I wear non! And she calls me an old croon!

Aria: uh-oh. We've got trouble. We all know who Saphire owns and doesn't own so now on with the story.

Me: I mean—

X-X-X-X

Piper silently watched the birds on the back porch as she listened for someone to call her name. Saphire and Aria were watching a movie in the living room. They were completely unaware that Piper was right outside the door and off to the side watching the birds play tag with a squirrel. Harrier and Finn played Pingpong in the basement as Junko and Starling watched. Stork was silently reading a book. Aerrow was looking for Piper.

"Saphire, you seen Piper?" Aerrow asked.

"Nope. We haven't seen her?" Aria exclaimed. Aerrow went to the basement and relayed his question.

"I haven't seen her since I asked her about the phone book." Starling answered.

"I haven't seen her." Finn exclaimed.

"Nope." Harrier exclaimed, hitting the ball just right that Finn missed it.

"I haven't seen here since breakfast." Junko exclaimed. Aerrow went up stairs and looked around again. Her skimmer was out front but the problem, she wasn't in the house. He heard Piper's laughter as he walked through the house. He opened the screen door to the backyard and saw Piper watching the birds.

"There you are." Aerrow exclaimed, making Piper look at him.

"I've been here for hours. Something up?" She asked.

"You were missing and I wanted to talk to you. I swear the others are up to something, especially my sister." Aerrow exclaimed, sitting next to her on the porch swing.

"Your sister is always up to something." Piper exclaimed with a grin as a blue bird and a gold finch chased each other and flew in circles.

"As true as that is, she has the others in it." He told her.

"Of course she does." Piper exclaimed.

"And why are we left out?" He asked. Piper looked up.

"I know what she's up to. "

"What's that?"

"No good. She's probably planning to annoy the hell out of us" Piper exclaimed. " I mean that is pretty much all she does."

"True." He exclaimed. He heard squeals coming from inside. "We better go make sure they aren't killing each other."

"Yeah." Piper exclaimed as they both stood and opened the door and were almost knocked over by Chris and Chase wrestling. Tina and Tia stood nearby snickering as Aria and Saphire Cheered on Chase. Carla and Emerald were cheering on Chris. Topaz shook her head in shame. Harrier stared in confusion and horror. Starling and the guys came rushing up the basement steps to find out what the noise was.

"Elevator! Elevator Chase!" Aria yelled. Chase and Chris looked at her. Chase in approval and Chris in Horror.

"Not in this house he won't. In the yard maybe." Harrier exclaimed.

"He'll break my neck!" Chris exclaimed. Chase grinned widely and picked up Chris and walked out the door to the back yard as Piper and Aerrow moved away and he flipped Chris into the ground.

"OOOO!" Topaz and Emerald winced. Saphire and Aria cheered like crazy.

"Surrender?" Chase asked Chris.

"Yeah… for now… ow…" Chris groaned. Chase smiled and offered him his hand to help him up. Chris looked at him and took it and allowed him to help to him to his feet.

"Good match." Chase exclaimed. Chris nodded in agreement.

"Awe… I wanted to see more." Carla exclaimed.

"If they wrestled longer one of them would have gone to a choke slam, elevator, body slam, or one of the higher damaging moves and possible put one of them out of the band." Saphire explained. Carla looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding in a agreement.

"Since when do you two watch wrestling?" Harrier asked Aria and Saphire.

"Since like ever! WE watch RAW, The WWE! They have some of the hottest guys as wrestlers." Aria exclaimed.

"Batistia, John Cena, Matt and Jeff Hardy, And SO many others." Saphire exclaimed.

"Don't forget the guys from Cryme Tyme." Aria added.

"Oh my god. How could I forget them. Triple H, and Michel Shawns too. I like those two as DX! They were awesome! Sooo funny." Saphire exclaimed.

"As fascinating as listening to you two go on about wrestlers on the WWE, we need to talk about the festival and that little son of—" Emerald got caught off by Topaz.

"YO! Watch your tongue! There are little ears around!" Topaz exclaimed, gesturing to the little children running around the neighbor hood playing games.

"Sorry." Emerald apologized.

"Are you talking about…Lina?" Starling asked.

"Yeah. We found the little… CLB at the studio with the council attempting to persuade them to cancel our concert Friday." Topaz exclaimed.

"CLB?" Starling asked.

"Creep little ." Topaz, emerald, Saphire, and Aria all chorused together. Everyone stared at the four in shock.

"Wow. That was awesome." Case exclaimed.

"How do you all know that?" Harrier asked.

"They use it in the WWE." Saphire exclaimed.

"Great, my fashion obessed sister is a wrestling geek. Where in the world did I go wrong?" Harrier exclaimed. Saphire rolled her eyes.

"He forgets my nickname." Saphire exclaimed.

"VLL." Aria exclaimed.

"VLL?" Piper asked.

"Violent little lady." Topaz explained.

"It's Said in letters?" Finn asked.

"Emerald was the one who started calling her VLL. Topaz then started calling her that and it was carried here too." Aria explained.

"Oh." Finn exclaimed.

"So, what are we going to do about that CLB Lina?" Emerald asked as everyone went back inside the house and sat down in the living room. Aria sat down next to Saphire who sat down at the end of the sofa. Chase chose to sit next to Aria as Chris leaned up against the wall. Tia sat down on one of the arm chairs. Tina sat down on the sofa next to Carla who had deiced to sit on the sofa next to the other arm.

"I'm not sure. What can be done?" Saphire asked as Harrier and Starling sat down on the love seat. Emerald started pacing as Finn stood off to the side near Junko. Piper stood next to Aerrow.

"Nothing." Harrier answered.

"There must be something!" Aria exclaimed.

"I'm afraid there is really nothing. She is the daughter of a councilmen. She would have told them we would say something bad about her to make sure she makes herself look good before we can complain. She's not smart, nor is she stupid." Starling exclaimed.

"It's true. She's probably thought of a few things to keep us from foiling whatever ridiculous plans she has." Harrier exclaimed.

"So, We just sit back, let her trample over us, and let her win?!" Carla snapped.

"Of course not! You just don't let her get to you or win. There are two options here it seems. Let her win, or don't let her win at all. You can't her lose, that's just not possible, and you can't win either. Take your pick which would you rather do?" Harrier asked, looking at the band.

"I say we slug her." Chris exclaimed.

"Chris, we'd get our asses kicked off the Terra." Carla said.

"I say we just relax and not let her win." Topaz exclaimed.

"Agreed." Tina exclaimed. The others all nodded one by one their agreement.

"It has been deiced then. We will NOT retaliate or let her win. We may not win, we may not lose, but in a way, we will WIN! "Emerald exclaimed. The other's smiled at the girl as she held her head up high and looked at them. She had stopped pacing by this point.

"Then we stand up tall and ignore her." Topaz exclaimed.

"Exactly… wait what?" Emerald was confused. Topaz sighed and hung her head.

"Never mind."

X-X-X-X

Me: There, done. Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Sorry I haven't updated anything in so lopng

Me: Sorry I haven't updated anything in so lopng. I've been so busy with school it's kinda slowing me down. But, I do have LOADS to type up and give you. New stories, old stories continued, and oneshouts. I've got so much to do, I'm not sure if I'll ever get it done. Tropica for the moment isn't going anywhere, just like Red as a Mother's Blood, Whoa! Didn't see that coming, Final battle of the Atmos, and Naja's tale. Thoose currently are at a dead end until I get more ideas of how to carry them forward. I have plans for them but no ideas of how to get there so wait patenitely and don't worry. Once I finish Piper's bad luck and bad News, One of those will come off, and that story has only one more chapter.

Piper: um… you're forgetting something.

Me: Yeah yeah… I'll tell them. I still have figure out what my brother did to my adorable little note book with that story though. My dorky little brother went and hid it. I love the kid but he annoys me to … nevermind.

Piper: Disclaimer?

Me: I don't think I need to that. They all know who I own and who I don't. Oh! Butt before I forget. I have a co-author. FireDancer123. She is currently writing the story 'The best Chrismas Party Ever… or not' and is using my characters with my permission so feel freee 5to go read it. I do read what she has written before she postes it though so I can correct her characters and mine. I am an expert and pointing out mary sues… expect for when it comes to my characters. Mmmm…. Not so good at that.

Piper: Will you shut up and type the story already.

Me: Okay…. Just one thing… I have a confession to make. I've been scared ever since that stupid asmbly at school… I'm not 15. I'm turning 15. There, I've said it. And now I feel worse.

Piper: (starts laughing) OMG! You really want them to know that with that new story of your's?

Me: (sits there thinking about it) ummm…. No… actually… oh well. Too late.

Piper: You're not going to go back and edit that?

Me: No. I've better things to do. Now on with the Story. And thanks for waiting!

X-X-X-X

"I found you Ms New booty" Saphire sang with the radio as Harrier stared in worry and fear. That was not the best song for her sing, epically when she couldn't keep up with the words.

"I think I'm scared for life. That is scary… and I know scary…" Emerald exclaimed cringing at the sight of her cousin singing and dancing to that one song.

"It get it right, get it right, get it tight." Saphire sang, her words off from the music by a few seconds. Everyone sighed when the song changed. Only problem it the song was just as bad.

"Two teller park girls go around the outside, 'round the side, 'round the outside." Saphire sang to 'Without me' by Eminem. "Two teller park girls go around the outside, 'round the side, 'round the outside "

"Um… can I change the station so she'll stop singing? It's not very um... fitting that she be singing um… a song like this by a male. She can keep up with these words but …um she's a girl.. .he's a boy… talking about doing it girls." Piper exclaimed.

"Piper, I think I liked it before the mental image." Topaz exclaimed.

"Is that another way orf telling her to shut up. You'll have to use it on Saphire." Carla exclaimed before plugging herself into her ipod.

"It's shock when I shocked at the hospital by the doctor when I'm not cooperating, when I'm rocking the table when he's operating" Saphire sang as Chase pretended to play the drums as he listened to his iPod, to even realizing what was going on around him. ( this idea came to me when I was doing the same thing, singing a few seconds late but not these songs… okay to these songs)

"Um… Anyone else mentally disturbed?" Starling asked.

"I think we should hire her for our Halloween party to sing these songs and dance." Emerald exclaimed, making everyone laugh as Saphire glared, pausing in her song before continuing.

"Um… Is she deaf or just ignoring us?" Finn asked.

"Ignoring us." Piper answered.

"'Cause it feels so empty without me!" Saphire cang as she twirled as chris had a brilliant idea and slowly pushed a foot stool into Saphire's dancing path.

"Oh uh." Aria murmured.

" you debey! So this like the top of me, so every body just follow, 'cause you need a little convercy, 'cause it feels so empty without meEEEEEEEE!" Saphire squealed as she tripped over the foot stool, effectively stopping her from her singing as she crashed into the floor, her voice jumping several octaves as she fell in 'me'.

"OUCH!" Aerrow laughed. Saphire glared at all of them as the song kept playing and she laid there on the floor. Harrier wasn't quite sure if he was supposed to be thankful that the stool was there or angry with Chris for hurting his sister. Starling was a little bit of both… only it wasn't her sister, it was her friend. Saphire stayed on the floor for a few moments before dusting herself off and turning off the radio, reliving them of her music before plugging in her ipod and going through her music before selecting a song.

"Destiny Charle's Angels come one." She sang in a slow soft voice, sounding much better singing a better, female song. Chris listened to the song for a moment before walking over to the iPod and changing the song, A violin coming on.

"Now that you're out of my life I'm growing sedder, you'd though I'd be weak without you but I'm stronger! You'd thought that I'd be broke without chu, but I'm richer, though that I'd sad but now I love harder. You though I'd be broke without chu but I'm wiser, Thought that'd I be helpless without you, but now I'm smarter, you thought that striped without chu but I'm chllin, I'm a survivor, I'm no one other" Saphire sang, on time, on beat, and on key.

"Much better." Chris exclaimed. Topaz and Emerald shook there heads as Tina laughing. Tia glared at Saphire before relaxing, her gaze drifting back to Chris as she listened to Saphire's voice.

"I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it, I'm a survivor, and I'll keep on surviving. I'm a survivor, I'm gonna give up, I'm a survivor, I'm gonna work harder!" Saphire sang.

"Is this destiny Child's version?" Tina asked.

"yep." Piper answered automatically, not even having to get up and look at the ipod.

"How in the world do you know?" Finn asked.

"I've got a few of their ablums. I've been to a few of their concerts too. Four shirts, a bag, and a signed poster." Piper answered, instantly feeling foolish. Saphire stopped singing .

"You have a signed poster?! OMG! Do you know how much that worth? A lot of momney! How in the world did you get you get it?!" Saphire exclaimed.

"Um… well… I was friends with one of the singers. Beyonce to be exact." Piper exclaimed sheepishly.

"I'm better then that! Not gonna dis you on the internet… My momma taught me better then that!" the music sang.

"OMG! You are?!" Topaz and emerald squealed.

"WAS! We used to be really good friends. Used to. We have long since stopped talking. We're not friends anymore. I don't even thing she remembers me." Piper exclaimed. Saphire shrugged and returned to singing.

"After all of the darkness and this, ….. If I surround myself with positive things, .. I'm a survivor, I'm goona stop, I'm a survivor I'm gonna work harder" Saphire sang the last few verses of the song and Checked to see what the next song on the list was. She let the song do it's yolding before singing.

"Wind it up!... Wind up! Wind it up!" Saphire sang, Emerald stood up and joined her.

"Wind it up! Yoldea yodla! This is the key that makes us wind up! When the beat come on it makes all the girls line up." They sang. Topaz got up and joined them.

"And the boys all look but they know they can't touch. But the girls want to know why boys lie us so much! They like the way we dance, they like the way we work! They like the way their… goes across my shirt. They like the way my pant, completement my shape. They like the way we act every time we….Every time the bass bang realize it calles your name, let the beat beat wind you up and don't stop til your time is up, so now line up!" They sang, swiftly joined by Tina and Tia.

"Wind it up! Wind it up! Wind it up! Yodellay, yodallay, yodal-low!" Emerald sang the part where they yodeled, seeing as she was the only one who came close to sound like she could yodel.

"Join us Carla!" The girls called. Carla sighed and got up join them. Starling and Harrier watched in amusement as Carla started to sing with them.

"They like the way we do it, so original, I guess that they are slow, so they should leave the room, This beat is for the clubs, and cars that go, Every time the bass bangs, realize it calls your name Let the beat wind you up, and don't stop till your time is up, Get in line now." Carla sang, joining the other girls, dancing with them as Piper laughed her head off.

"Wind it up! Wind it UP! Wind it up!" They sang as Saphire looked at Piper.

"Join us!" Saphire called. Piper smiled and got from her seat next o Aerrow ran up to the other girls, her denuim shorts glittering with the rhinestones as she moved.

"Uh huh, it's your moment, Uh huh, come on girl, you know you own it, Uh huh, you know your key is still tick-tockin', Hell yeah, and you know they're watchin'. Get it girl, get it, get it girl, Get it girl, get it, get it girl, To the front, to the side, To the back, but don't let him ride. Keep goin' girl, it's your night, Don't let him steal your light, I know he thinks you're fine and stuff, But does he know how to wind you up?" They sang on time and almost in key for some of them. Aria joined them fro the final Verse.

"Wind it up, Wind it up, Wind it up , Wind it up , Yodellay, yodallay, yodal-low, hey!" They sang before laughing and separting. Saphire noticed Aerrow Staring Piper, wonder and amazement on his face. She smiled and quickly started the next song.

"Working so hard every night and day  
And now we get the pay back  
Trying so hard saving up the paper  
Now we get to lay back" They sang dancing slowly as Aerrow stared at Piper, not even noticing the other girls dancing or singing. Tina dropped out and sat down next to Starling and whispered something to her, making her look over to Aerrow and notice it as well. She whispered it to Harrier who also saw the same thing as Tia dropped out, sitting down after Saphire whispered something to her as well.

"This kind of love is getting expensive  
We know how to live baby  
We're luxurious like Egyptian cotton  
We're so rich in love we're rollin' in cashmere  
Got it in fifth gear baby  
Diamond in the rough is lookin so sparkly" Topaz, Emerald, And Piper sang as Saphire whisphered to Topaz who looked at Aerrow before dropping out as well.

"Working so hard every night and day  
And now we get the pay back  
Trying so hard saving up the paper  
Now we get to lay back

Sugar, honey, sexy baby  
When we touch it turns to gold  
Sensitive and delicate kinda like a tuberose  
You know you are my treasure chest  
It's pure perfection when we kiss and  
You're my Mr.. I'm your Miss  
Gonna be until we're old" They three sang as Saphire danced over to Emerald, not sure if Aerrow was noticing the girls dropping out of the song, because Piper sure wasn't. She leaned over Emerald's shoulder and whisphered Finn and Junko slipped from the room as Emerald and Piper sang the next verse.

"This kind of love is getting expensive  
We know how to live baby  
We're luxurious like Egyptian cotton

Working so hard every night and day  
And now we get the pay back  
Trying so hard saving up the paper  
Now we get to lay back" They san before Emerald stopped singing and sat down. Saphire sang for a verse before dropping out leaving Piper there to sing as Chase turned off the ipod wondering what in the atmos was going on.

"We're so rich in love were rollin' in cashmere  
Got it in fifth gear baby  
Diamond in the rough is lookin' so sparkly

Working so hard every night and day  
And now we get the pay back  
Trying so hard saving up the paper  
Now we get to lay back" Piper sang before noticing she was the only one singing. " HEY! You guys set me up!"

"Did not! You snatched the spot light. We let you have it!" Saphire exclaimed walking back up to her as the next song start.

"Girl, you have a good voice, not neccarily on key but what, we help you work on that." Emerald exclaimed, walking to her.

"Emerald, She's gonna give us a run for our money." Topaz exclaimed.

"So will saphire when she's sing MS. NEW BOOTY!" Emerald exclaimed. Saphire raised an eye brow. " She's gonna be the scare tatics woman. We're gonna lose our touch."

"UGH! I'm gonna kill you!" Saphire yelled, running after Emerald who ran out the back door as the others started to laugh.

"My sister is right, if we can work on you key we might get you a spot as a singer." Topaz exclaimed.

"No, I'm not a singer. Just a tatic spealist slash navigator." Piper exclaimed with a smile.

- - -X

Me: Hope you enjoyed. I spent hours on the lyrics. I really did too. Some of them I looked up, pthers I listened to it and typed it. Silly me, should of looked up. Well, Later, I wanna see what I can type before I have t go! LATAH!


	11. Author's Note

**A/n: Guess what! I'm back! Come May 23rd 2012 as I graduate Fire School and High school, I will be finishing stories and Posting new ones! Stay tuned and see more things coming. I look forward to seeing you all here. **

**However, there are a few stories who will be discontinued and as they arise, this note will be added to include them.**

**Discontinued:**

**Tropica, where it all started**

**Copy of Affection**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Note: Some stories will be slower to update due to the story being continued else where (notebook, loose papers, ect.) and being unable to update until access to other sources is available. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
